Cold Despair
by DMcInk
Summary: "I love you, Emmett!" Rosalie cried out in utter desperation. He turned to her, frowning "Leave, and don't ever come back!" he spat, it's amazing that the heart makes no sound as it cracks. ALL HUMAN AU
1. Introduction

_**~Cold Despair~**_

_**Characters: Rosalie/Emmett **_

_**Alice/Jasper**_

_**Bella/Edward**_

_**Esme/Carlisle **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Themes: Romance/Drama (ALL HUMAN) AU**_

_Summary: It hurts when you fall in love with a person who doesn't share the same feelings that you have for them, "I love you, Emmett!" Rosalie cried out in utter desperation. He turned to her, frowning "Leave, and don't ever come back!" he spat, it's amazing that the heart makes no sound as it cracks. _

* * *

**_~Rosalie's POV~_**

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror as I brushed my teeth,my eyes blank as my mind went to work thinking about what was going to happen today. It was a regular Monday for my parents, Esme and Carlisle, my father was a paediatric surgeon at St Mary's hospital and had to leave early for a scheduled surgery.

And my mother was a florist, she owned her own little store in town and there was a sale on today so she was busy organising things. But it wasn't a regular day for me or my brother, Edward, we were moving to a new high school on the other side of town, a bigger school that my father had been recommended to enrol us in by a friend.

I sighed as I put my toothbrush in the holder and washed my face, I liked the school I went to but apparently this would be a good change for our education. Well, I would have to find a way to get rid of the negative and think of a positive, I smiled at the thought that I would get away from Royce, he was a boy in my English class that had a serious case of being a freak stalker.

I shuddered at the thought of his smug grin as he followed me home each and every day, I hated the guy and he knew it as did Edward. I smiled at the thought of Edward, I remembered a time when he threatened Royce about taking pictures of me in the cafeteria, that was a warning that scared Royce out of his tough little boots. I shook my head when I heard a knock at the door, I turned around to see Esme standing with a gentle smile on her face, I smiled back as she sighed.

"I'm driving you two to school today!" she announced happily as she raised her hands in the air,

I frowned and shook my head,

"Why on earth would you do that, I do have a car and so does Edward?" I questioned as she shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm bored, turns out my flowers haven't been delivered today because of weather conditions, so I have a lot of free time today so I'm driving you two to school in the family car!"

I rolled my eyes with a slight grin,

"Oh come on Rosie!" she sighed with a smile "Don't you want to hang out with your super cool mother, cause I'm down with the kids!"

I laughed as she grabbed me and cuddled me tightly with a giggle, her hair smelled like sweet strawberries,

"Don't ever do that again, please?"

I frowned as I saw Edward standing at the door with his school folders in hand, Esme gasped and put her hands on her hips,

"Excuse me, Edward, sounds like you want a hug too?" she turned to me again "Is that about right, Rose, he needs some love?"

I smiled and nodded as I folded my arms across my chest, Edward gave me a sour look as Esme ran after him chasing him through the corridors and down the stairs like a kid. I laughed and shook my head, I turned to face the mirror once again looking at myself, I applied make-up. Eye liner and mascara along with blusher and a pink lip gloss that added an extra shine to my lips.

Then I squirted some delicious smelling perfume on my neck and wrists along with a sweet smelling body spray. I brushed my hair until it was soft as silk, I had to make a good impression today amongst everybody and hoped that I would catch attention as I walked past people.

I may have acted a little bit shallow but I liked people noticing me in busy places, it was a signal that I looked good and even though people told me I was gorgeous all the time, I had insecurities that ran deep so that little bit of eye contact from strangers gave me a boost of confidence.

I smiled and walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen, Esme and Edward were engaged in a conversation about classical music, they both shared a love for it and though I didn't like to admit it, Edward was incredibly talented on the piano. More talented than anybody I had seen play. Edward looked over in my direction as I poured myself a glass of water, he arched an eyebrow and shook his head with a slight eye roll,

"What's your damn problem now, Edward?" I sighed in boredom as I took a sip of the cold water.

He coughed and scratched his head with a shrug of his shoulders,

"You study harder on your appearance than you do on exams..."

I gasped and frowned angrily,

"Well at least I have a social life, looser!" I argued with a shake of my head.

Esme looked at me with a warning glance, I shrugged my shoulders in response,

"Well, it's true, the boy only ever goes out to study classes and hasn't had a girlfriend..., ever!"

"That's enough, Rosalie!" Esme pointed her finger to me angrily, her voice stern for a change,

Edward took a sip of his orange juice in the glass that Esme had poured for him.

"Well at least I haven't slept with nearly the whole town and at least my friends don't call me a slut behind my back!" Edward snapped in a cold voice,

Esme gasped and began shouting at him. But I didn't hear any of the words she was saying, I could hear my pulse in my ears, a weird feeling hit my stomach like I was going to be sick and my vision blurred. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks before I could stop them, I shook my head and stormed upstairs to my room. I smashed my face into my pillow and let the tears roll free, Edward was my big brother and I loved him but he was a real jackass to me, I heard my bedroom door being opened with a creak. I refused to raise my head, Esme didn't need to come and apologize for Edward's actions. I felt a tug on my arm and I was lifted from my pillow, I turned to see Edward sitting by me, his eyes were full of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, I didn't mean to say those words to you, they're not even true!" he shook his head as he looked to me, "I know you haven't slept with anyone before, it was cruel of me to call you something you're clearly not!"

I nodded, he hadn't apologized to me like this before, then again he hadn't called me a name like that before so I guess it was well deserved in the first place.

"I forgive you!" I smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder and hugged him,

he smiled,

"By the way, you have mascara on your cheeks..." he nodded "Makes you look like a cheetah..."

I laughed and pulled away from him, I shook my head,

"a cheetah?"

He nodded and stroked with his fingers down the insides of his cheeks,

"You know how cheetah's have the black marks down their faces here, well you resemble that!"

I shook my head and sighed as I stood to go and get washed again, applying fresh make-up to my face. Esme was waiting for us downstairs,

"Right, are you two going to stop fighting so we can go to school?" she asked with a sigh.

I smiled and nodded as she grabbed the car keys shaking her head at both of us,

"And Edward, if I hear you saying that word again that you said to Rosalie, I'm going to fill your mouth with bleach in your sleep, understood?"

Edward smiled at me and nodded,

"Yes ma'am!"

The drive to school was quite funny as mum put on her favourite modern song, I couldn't remember the name of it but she was singing loudly with the windows rolled down even when there was rain pouring down outside. She even had sunglasses on to act cool and I swear as she stopped for traffic, the driver who was parked next to us thought we were genuinely insane. I loved my mother, she was the coolest person to hang around with which wasn't normally something I would say but it was true. She stopped outside the gates of the new high school turning the music off and turning her head to me in the back seat of the car,

"If I find out you get a boyfriend here, I'm home schooling you!" she looked serious for a moment before winking in Edward's direction, she smiled as she kissed my cheek and Edward's too which he found embarrassing.

"I'll see you two after school, I'll be here to pick you up now on you go and have a good first day!" she smiled as she rolled her window up and drove off peeping us and waving as she left,

Edward and I both sighed in relief as she drove away.

"Thank god for that, her singing is like a tortured cat, I feel sorry for her that she genuinely believes she's the next Mariah Carey..." Edward rolled his eyes as we walked into the ground of out new school.

I felt like an intruder as the girls gave me dirty looks yet I felt extremely welcome as the boys gave me a friendly smile, and Edward well he felt the opposite. The girls smiled at him while the boys frowned in his direction. We both headed towards the cafeteria, that's where all the action was at. I entered first, Edward followed and we were looked at like aliens, I gave frowns back as I was frowned at. We found two empty seats at the back of the cafeteria and sat silent just watching everybody else, that's when a slender girl came in our direction, she was tiny compared to the boy who stood by her side as they both approached us with friendly smiles.

"Hi!"the little dark haired girl smiled, I smiled back as I admired her clothing,

the blonde boy shook Edward's hand like a true gentleman which was weird, gentlemen were a rare breed but I loved them, Edward was far from being a gentleman, he was more of a moron but I'm sure he would learn one day.

"My name's Alice and this is Jasper, we're a couple!" she smiled as she wrapped her slender arm around his waist with a grin similar to that of the Cheshire Cat.

I smiled and nodded,

"I'm Rosalie and this is my brother Edward, we're new here as you obviously noticed!" I smiled,

she giggled and smiled as she grabbed a seat from another empty table as did Jasper.

"So why did you move to this high school, have your parents divorced?" she made a sad expression,

Edward laughed and shook his head,

"No, we were told this was a good place for education so our parents jointly decided to move us here..."

Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"This place is good for partying..., education, I don't think so..." she looked to Jasper who smiled and kissed her cheek,

I smiled, there was adorable together.

They laughed together for a minute,

"I'm supposed to be like the geeky kid who studies all day long and night because my father is head master here in this dump but my attention span isn't that long and I get bored easily so I play Fashion textiles on my Iphone!" she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

I laughed, Alice was pretty cool to be honest, Jasper and Edward began to talk about study classes, I rolled my eyes, Alice nodded in my direction. I laughed and looked across the room unexpectedly catching sight of a tall, muscled dark haired boy, wow, he was gorgeous. He took a seat with a blonde girl, I frowned at her, she was laughing at something in a magazine and her hair wasn't even naturally blonde. She looked so fake...

"Looks like your eyes have caught sight of Emmett McCarty, Mr Big and Tall," Alice waggled her eyebrows towards me

I smiled and nodded,

"You know him?"I asked as I looked him over.

She nodded,

"Yeah, he's my brother..."

I gasped and looked at her in shock,

"Oh my god, sorry, I'm like drooling over your brother who has a girlfriend!" I shook my head in embarrassment,

Alice laughed,

"Don't worry, I hate her, she's head cheerleader on the squad and a total bitch! She has fake boobs and ass implants, and when she's over at my home the whole house practically shakes the whole night because of their wild rough sex!" Alice frowned in disgust.

Edward burst out laughing as did I, Alice wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind which was a plus I guess, and she was really funny.

She sighed,

"Her name's Anna Brooks, as soon as she spots you, you'll be on her hate list..."

I frowned, Alice spotted my confusion,

"I don't know if you've noticed this or not, Rosalie, but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life and that seriously is not an exaggeration. I tried not to gasp when I noticed you but really, you are stunning. Like a million times more hotter than the young Pamela Anderson or Angelina Jolie, I'm like a hundred percent straight but If I wasn't with Jasper then I'd bend my ways for you..."

I coughed and felt uncomfortable,

"That's a little bit extreme don't you think?" I laughed,

she shook her head,

"You see all the guys looking at you, Rosalie, just look around the cafeteria, they're drooling over you. I wish I had that kind of attention but I'm so short that they probably haven't noticed me yet and I've been here for about three years..."

I laughed,

"Yeah, I'm known as Pixie-Puff, short ass or they're favourite fierce umpa lumpa, choose your pick..."

I smiled and looked across to Emmett, I was surprised to see that his eyes had found their way over to me, I smiled towards him and he smiled back waving a little bit. I almost died, he made my stomach flip with nerves, I sighed hoping to God that he would leave that girl and be my knight in shining armour.


	2. Chapter 1 Good Days & Bad Days

_**C**__**hapter 1 **_

**_Good Days & Bad Days_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Rosalie's POV~**_

Sitting in my new English class was as boring as it was in my old English class, the teacher was too strict and liked to babble on about something that happened like twenty years ago. Her name was Mrs Jenkins and she obviously hated me already from the evil glares she liked to give me now and then as my attention was distracted by a certain student named Emmett McCarty.

I sighed as I watched him chew gum and whisper things into his girlfriend, Anna's ear. I imagined that it was me he was whispering to and not some girl who was so obviously fake from her boobs to her ass as my little pixie friend, Alice said. I could only wish to get to know him better,

"Miss Hale!"

I blinked in surprise at the harshness of the teacher's voice as she said my name, Emmett turned to look at me so I quickly looked at Mrs Jenkins who was staring at me with venomous green eyes that read 'I hate you, Rosalie' all over them. I gulped and turned to look at the boy who was sitting next to me who waggled his eyebrows at me and run his eyes over my body like a sick pervert. I almost gagged,

"I'm sorry, Mrs Jenkins..." I sighed as I looked at the old witch once again,

she huffed and shook her head without even accepting my apology properly which I was ticked off about. My attention span wasn't that long when it came to studying the same boring poems over and over again. I bit my bottom lip softly and slowly looked back to the boy I was obsessed with, I promised myself I wouldn't fall head over heels in love with someone but once again I had tripped into that awful trap.

My eyes wandered up his body until I reached his face and suddenly felt numb in the pit of my stomach as he was staring straight back at me with a friendly smile that revealed gorgeous dimples to die for. I couldn't help but grin like a fool, blushing bright red as I did so, I felt the heat in my cheeks as I lowered my eyes to the desk.

I gulped silently and looked up once more but I didn't find the same beautiful hazel eyes on me but cold icy blue eyes frowning at me like I was a parasite. Anna Brooks, she arched one eyebrow at me and gave me a once over look, I frowned back at her with the same fierce intensity if not more. I wasn't going to be intimidated by some stupid bimbo.

"Rosalie!"

I clenched my fists tightly along with my teeth as I looked back up to the teacher who was shaking with anger, her face was bright red with fury as she slowly began walking towards me, she honestly looked like she wanted to punch me in the face. I smiled gently at the old teacher as she lowered herself to my level,

"If you don't stop looking around the room, then I will be forced to send you to detention, is that clear miss Hale?" she asked in a low threatening voice.

I nodded as an answer,

"Good girl..." she smiled as she walked back to the front of the class room,

I rolled my eyes and began tapping the end of my pen on the piece of blank paper that was laid on the desk in front of me,

"I'm Mike by the way..."

I frowned as I turned to the boy who was sitting by my side, his smile was huge as he offered his hand to me to shake, I knew he was a jerk from the way his eyes were focused on anywhere but my eyes. But I decided to be nice to him, it was my first day after all, I smiled and shook his hand with mine. His hand was sweaty and hot, I sighed,

"Rosalie Hale..." I nodded as I quickly pulled my hand away and wiped it against my designer jeans in disgust.

He tapped his foot against the floor impatiently as he watched me for the rest of the lesson,

"So are you like..., single?" he smiled as he chuckled lightly,

I clenched my teeth together, that was the one question I didn't want to be asked, sex was his main priority. A frustrated horny unattractive teenage boy, god how could my first day be this bad? I watched the hands of the clock tick by, desperate for this class to end,

"Yes, I am single!" I hissed "But not interested in anyone right now," that was so obviously a lie, Emmett was my gorgeous crush.

Mike coughed a few times,

"Not even me?" he laughed,

I looked at him in absolute disgust. He said that last sentence like he knew he was the hot stuff of this school but I wasn't buying it for a second.

"No, Mike, not even you!" I hissed, ecstatic that the bell rang loudly just as I said that sentence,

I quickly got out of the seat and walked to the door brushing pat Emmett with a huge grin on my face,i heard him chuckle slightly which made me want to pounce on him with joy. I walked into the corridor and tried hard not to look behind me, just then Alice bumped into me.

"Rosalie!" she giggled "I as just coming to find you..."

I smiled as she hugged me,

"Thank god for the bell, Alice, I swear I was about to go crazy in there!" I shook my head at the thought of stupid Mike Newton.

Alice frowned and put her hands on her hips,

"Who's the idiot that's bothering you, huh?" she arched an eyebrow.

I suddenly yelped as I felt a firm smack against my ass,

"Hey, baby, meet me at lunch!" Mike winked at me,

I clenched my fists and threw my English textbook in his direction smacking him on the back of the head.

"You're such an ass!" I screeched angrily,

Alice began laughing as Mike tripped and fell to his knees, quickly getting back up and turning to face me with anger. I started to laugh with her but the fun moment was cut short when I found myself being pinned against the door of a locker, Mike's hand on my neck,

"You think that's funny, bitch?"

I gasped in shock as Alice screeched in anger throwing her fists at him. He pushed her aside easily but his hand remained on me,

"say one word..." he warned.

But as soon as he was on me he was off me, I coughed and gripped my neck as I looked up to see Emmett holding Mike against one of the walls. A crowd of pupils had gathered around us,

"Mike, you touch my little sister or that other girl again and I swear I'll kill you!" he boomed loudly, and then he punched him, knocking him out.

I looked to my side to see Alice standing with her hand reaching out to pull me up off the ground, I stood up sighing to myself,

"Are you okay?" she asked me quietly as her eyes moved towards Mike with anger.

I nodded and stroked the skin on my neck, I seriously thought he was going to kill me then, Emmett turned to look at Alice and walked towards her slowly. I smiled but he didn't pay any attention to me what so ever. Then I remembered that he referred me to 'that other girl' which wasn't exactly comforting to know.

"If he ever touches you again, I'll kick his ass Emmett style..." Emmett said in that deep voice of his that made me shudder with good feelings,

Alice nodded,

"You all right?" he turned to me.

I nodded speechless at his gorgeous voice,

"Fine." I simply replied softly with a slight smile but he didn't return the same smile as he did last time as he turned and walked towards Anna once again wrapping an arm around her waist. I felt my heart sink at the affection he showed towards her, I was so jealous and angry. Alice tapped my shoulder lightly,

"Don't worry, I'm going to mention your name over and over again tonight!" she smiled.

I sighed and felt cold inside, he blanked me, maybe he wasn't attracted to me like I hoped he was.

"Rosalie!" I heard Edward's voice through the crows of people who were now walking away laughing at Mike who was slowly waking up from that punch from Emmett,

I stood still as Edward ran towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Did someone hurt you?" he demanded "Oh my god, look at your neck, Rose!" he gasped, there must have been a red mark from where Mike's hands had a hold of me.

Alice nodded,

"Dumb ass Mike Newton tried to choke her before Emmett knocked him out!" she spat at the boy who slowly got to his feet, his nose burst and bleeding.

Edward turned to look at Mike, the same anger was in his eyes as it was when Royce took those pictures of me, he was furious,

"Hitting my sister?" he growled as he stormed towards Mike angrily, his fists were clenched tightly.

I shook my head,

"Edward, he's not worth it!" I said in boredom but watched as Edward punched Newton in the face knocking him to the floor again in pain,

I was actually surprised that a teacher hadn't walked past and noticed this.

"Pathetic little idiot!" Edward roared angrily as he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me through the corridors securely by his side, Alice quickly tagged along as we walked outside.

"You're going home!" Edward announced as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number in quickly,

I frowned,

"Edward there's no need for that!" I shook my head.

Alice wrapped her arm around me,

"Yes there is..." she said softly, "That bastard could have really injured you!"

I nodded as I bit my lip, Edward began talking to my mother angrily as he told her about the incident. He was furious and demanded that dad come home from work to pick me up which was totally unnecessary, I could have easily caught a bus. Edward and Alice stayed with me until I recognized my father's black BMW enter the car park, I watched as he didn't bother to take a parking space but instead stopped the car as soon as he saw me. I watched as he got out of the car quickly and ran towards me wearing his white doctor coat.

"Rosalie!" he said as he came towards me looking at my neck before he looked into my eyes, he raised my chin and looked at the red mark I hadn't seen yet and then he looked at me with apology in his eyes.

I gulped as I felt a tear roll down the side of my cheek,

"It's not that bad, is it?" I asked trying to control my emotions, "I was so scared..." I whispered as I shook my head.

I felt my father's strong arms embrace me tightly,

"It's not that bad, sweetheart, now let me take you home," he stroked my hair before leading me to the car.

I got into the back seat and watched Edward pace back and forth, Carlisle calmed him down before walking back to the car, I rubbed my eyes and turned to look out of the other window. That's when I saw Emmett again. This time he was alone and he looked pissed off, but his face lit up when he saw me staring at him once again like a love sick puppy, god I was such a freak. I smiled back at him and he winked at me taking my breath away completely. I gasped as my father began to drive off, today had been the worst day and the best day all rolled up in one. I hoped tomorrow would be better.


	3. Chapter 2 The Talk

Thank you for your amazing reviews, I really appreciate them!

_**Chapter 2**_

**_The Talk_**

_**~Rosalie's POV~**_

I had been home for about an hour since Mike Newton had attacked me, sitting up in my room alone like a looser I began to read some of the English poems Mrs Jenkins that given out to the class in shear boredom. Esme had called the high school in a fury as she demanded that Newton be punished for his actions and that he was, two weeks of school detention and an assault charge on his criminal record.

I sighed as I shook my head, what an idiot that boy was, I raised my head as I heard the front door open then close again. Edward was home. He was still angry, I could tell by the way he was talking to Carlisle in a booming voice. Edward was so protective of me, just as Carlisle was of his entire family, it was nice to have someone who cared so much about me. I heard fast footsteps climb up the stairs and stop outside my bedroom door,

"Rose?" Edward said softly as he knocked twice on my door,

I coughed twice placing my English poems on the side of my bedside cabinet. I heard the door handle creak and the door opened quickly, I crossed my legs as I sat on my bed waiting for him to join me for a conversation that was bound to be about today. He smiled at me before closing the door again and coming to sit by me, we sat in silence for a few moments while he thought to himself,

"Your first day and you get attacked..." he shook his head and looked at me with concern "how did this happen, Rose?"

I heard the sadness in his voice but still recognized the anger that lingered within his beautiful green eyes that were the same as my mother's.

I lowered my eyes to my knees and began to play with the bed covers, avoiding that question wasn't what I was trying to do but finding the answer to the question was hard. It was embarrassing talking about boys flirting with me with my brother because he didn't like it, I bit my bottom lip an shrugged my shoulders.

"He slapped my ass today okay and that is not okay with me, that's disrespecting me so I threw my book at him and caught him on the back of the neck..." I explained, not paying too much to his facial expressions as I looked at myself in the mirror that stood by my bedroom window.

I raised my head slightly to see the red hand prints circling my neck, my skin was sore and I had a feeling there would be a bruise yet to form there,

"Well you were right in what you did, protecting yourself but you should have found me before you acted all crazy. I would've talked with the guy an all this wouldn't have happened," he sighed as he pointed to my neck.

I shook my head,

"You don't get it Edward!" I said "I can't rely on you to protect me all the time, I need to learn how to deal with situations like this by myself..."

Edward frowned,

"Rosalie!" he huffed "What if this happened outside school where nobody was there to help you?" he asked,

I shrugged my shoulders although I knew that the outcome wouldn't have been so fine,

"Mike Newton is a little stupid fucker who needs to be smacked in the face with a baseball bat, hitting girls is disgusting, I would not lay a finger on a girl even if she throws a fist at me first. That's why you can't just hit someone like that Rose, you have no idea what that person is capable of and you could get hurt. I don't want to see my baby sister hurt do you understand?"

I gulped and nodded but frowned for a moment,

"But I need to defend myself!" I sighed in confusion,

he nodded with a slight smile on his face, I arched an eyebrow at his questioning expression.

"Yes you do and that's why you're going to summer boot camp..." he nodded,

I burst out in laugher and shook my head,

"You can't be serious, Edward!" I spat "No way, there is absolutely no way I'm going to a damn boot camp!"

His face fell,

"Won't you even consider it?" he asked desperately "I mean it would really help you defend yourself..."

I shook my head and stood from my bed as I tied my hair back in a hair bobble, I sighed and grabbed a bottle of perfume from my desk and sprayed some on my neck and wrists,

"Nope and that's the final word!" I smiled.

Edward rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders,

"Well I couldn't expect any more from a stubborn diva!" he smiled teasing me about my attitude again.

I turned to face him again and decided to ask if he knew Emmett or not,

"Hey..., do you hang around with Alice's brother..., I can't remember his name?" I lied as I thought of my lovely Emmett.

Edward nodded, I tried to hide my joy as I skipped to sit on the bed again,

"What sports does he like and do you know where he hangs out after school, his clothes are really cool too!" I smiled as Edward just looked at me with a frown.

"Not like I'm interested in him or anything, I just like to know things about people..." I nodded,

he smiled widely and chuckled,

"You're such an awful liar, Rosie!" he smiled "Don't worry, I hate girl gossip. I wouldn't spread your little secret crush around the school..."

I frowned,

"Edward I'm getting sick of you already!" I sighed with a smile "get out my room, dork face!" I laughed as I grabbed him in a head lock and pulled him to the door.

He laughed and couldn't get out of my room faster as he darted down the stairs expecting me to follow him but I retreated to my room this time. I sighed and decided to take a look of f my bedroom window, it was getting dark, winter was an awful time of the year. The skies went black at about six o'clock while in summer it went dark around eleven.

I pushed my sky blue curtains to the side as I peered through the glass, smiling as it was beautiful outside. I took a deep breath in and looked down to the side walk when I suddenly felt my blood run cold and my heart stop. There standing with his hands in his pockets just staring at me with icy blue eyes as cold as the winter winds was Royce King, a wicked smile on his cold features as he waved at me once and blew a kiss that sent shivers down my spine.

What was he doing here, I frowned at him angrily and quickly closed the curtains. I felt my legs go numb and my hands began to shake as my heart beat raced, something wasn't right here, something was so wrong...


	4. Chapter 3 Nerves

_**thank you for the reviews once again! x**_

_**~Rosalie's POV~**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nerves**_

It was a Saturday morning and I was just about to leave for a swimming class at the local swim club but was cut short when I opened the door to see Sheriff Swan standing on the doorstep. I arched my eyebrows in surprise and felt a smile pull at my features as he looked at me with surprise,

"Hello, Rosalie, your dad home?" he asked as he looked to his side,

I turned my eyes to where he was looking at, I blinked a few times feeling a little ridiculous as I hadn't noticed the brunette girl standing next to him. She smiled slightly as I looked at her in awkward silence, I smiled back slightly and nodded to the question that Sheriff Swan had asked.

"Come in, I'll get him for you!" I nodded as I opened the door wide for them,

they stepped inside while I ran to the kitchen to see where dad had gone to. When he wasn't there I knew that he would be in the study room, that's where he thought of speeches for other doctors at the hospital and ways he could improve on surgeries. I sighed, he hated being disturbed but this time I had a good excuse. I ran up stairs and knocked on the large wooden door twice,

"dad?" I called softly waiting for him to open the door.

I heard him talking to someone on the phone and he didn't sound happy,

"What is it Rose?" he sighed as he opened the door for me with a bored look on his face,

I pointed downstairs,

"The Sheriff's downstairs, he wanted to talk to you..." I explained as I walked downstairs again with him following me.

I coughed a few times before noticing that I had left the two standing at the front door, I felt guilty for not offering them a seat but then again I just expected them to find one, stupid me.

"Rosalie, don't you have manners to tell Sheriff Swan and his daughter to take a seat in the living room?" Carlisle asked in a tone that was like he was asking a five year old the question.

I rolled my eyes as Carlisle shook Sheriff Swan's hand as well as his daughter's, I smiled at the girl again before taking a seat in the living room.

"Sorry about Bella, she needed to come with me today since she's on study leave and I don't trust her at home alone which is a story for another time!" Sheriff Swan frowned at Bella like she had done something wrong, I knew that look, Carlisle gave it to me all the time if I wasn't on my best behaviour.

"It's fine, Charlie, Bella why don't you take a seat with Rosalie while your father and I talk in the kitchen?" Carlisle asked as he pointed to me,

I watched as the girl walked towards me with her hands clasped together in an awkward manner and she bit her lip like she was nervous of me or something. I couldn't blame her, Edward said I had an intimidating way about me which was something I didn't know.

"Um, dad!" I called just as he was about to leave for the kitchen,

he turned around and nodded,

"Can Bella and I go down town for a while, I was thinking of visiting Alice McCarty today anyway?" I asked.

Bella raised her eyebrows in shock like she wasn't expecting me to invite her along with me, I wasn't all a cold hearted shallow person, only when I wanted to be.

"Sure, but you have to ask Charlie if Bella can go with you..." he turned to the police officer who shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine with me, just stay out of trouble young lady!" he warned with a playful smile,

Bella smiled and nodded,

"Sure, dad, anything for you," she laughed as he nodded and disappeared into the kitchen along with Carlisle.

I sighed with relief as our dads were out of the picture, I turned to Bella and decided to introduce myself to her,

"Hi, I'm Rosalie!" I smiled as I offered her my hand,

she smiled and shook my hand,

"Bella Swan, and I know who you are..."

I frowned, I had seriously became the talk of the high school within days, it was utterly ridiculous how things spread around so quickly in this damn town.

"You heard about Mike Newton too?" I sighed as I flicked my hair behind my shoulder,

she nodded with a look of sympathy for me,

"Mike's a freak, he tried the same thing with me for a while but when he realised my father was Sheriff of police he soon fled to other girls..." she explained.

I nodded,

"Emmett helped me though," I nodded "Emmett McCarty?"

She smiled,

"I know who he is too, he likes you..., a lot!" she announced with a giggle.

I felt my heart melt like butter at those words, I tried to contain my excitement and not show how desperately in love I was with him.

"Um, how..., how do you know that?" I asked in the most bored voice I could give out but a slight smile broke through at the last word as I sighed,

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"He only talks about you non stop in Biology and Maths, it sort of gets annoying but I've gotten used to it," she nodded, her dark brown eyes bright and warm,

I tapped my fingers on my knees impatient to know the things he had said about me.

"So, what does he say about me in Maths and Biology?" I smiled,

she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well at first he couldn't stop talking to his buddies about how beautiful you were and how your hair smells like fresh peaches and then it was onto how good your..., well, how good your ass looks in jeans..." she tried not to laugh while I tried to hide the redness in my cheeks.

I sighed, feeling great inside as I stood from the sofa,

"Well, do you know the little mean Pixie named Alice?" I asked with a smile as I helped her to her feet,

Bella laughed and nodded.

"She's only like my best friend, Rosalie and she talks about you too as well at how cool you and your brother are..." Bella smiled "And she thinks you have an amazing ability for picking out clothes unlike me,"

I laughed and nodded.

"Sounds like Alice!"

Bella and I were getting along fine as we exited the door and onto the front porch,

"And by the way, Emmett's there with his girlfriend so don't be too nervous, I know you like Emmett..."

I gasped then frowned,

"How did you know that I liked him, did Alice tell you!" I huffed as I crossed my arms angrily,

Bella shook her head,

"Nobody told me anything, it was obvious when I was talking about him in your home that you like him!" she smiled as we headed down my street together.

I rolled my eyes,

"Is it that obvious, god I'm horrible!" I sighed when I suddenly bumped into someone.

I took a few steps back and looked up, Royce, I frowned and pushed past him angrily,

"Hi, Rosie!" he purred,

I turned around and clenched my fists,

"Stay the hell away from me you idiotic stalking pervert!" I shouted angrily making him laugh as he waved me goodbye before turning away from me and walking away.

Bella frowned as I stormed away from him, she ran to catch up with me and shrugged her shoulders in question,

"What was that about, Rosalie?" she gasped.

I huffed and shook my head angrily,

"That's Royce, he's a freak that's been stalking me for a few weeks now, I can't stand him. And don't tell anybody this but a few nights ago, he was standing outside my house just staring at me, god he makes spiders crawl on my skin!" I shivered at the thought of him.

Bella gulped,

"Shouldn't you like tell somebody about this?" she asked with concern,

I smiled and shook my head at her question, I knew it was probably the right thing to do but honestly I didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"No, he'll eventually get bored of this whole ridiculous act that he likes to do," I sighed as we headed down town to Alice's home. It was a beautiful house with a beautiful front garden filled with all different colours of roses. I smiled but suddenly felt a ball of nerves fill my stomach as I realised that Emmett was inside that home, I felt goose pimples rise on my skin at the thought of him and his unbelievably stunning body.

The things I would get up to with Emmett McCarty alone and the things I would do to him, the thought of his body on mine made me drool. I shook out of my fantasies and followed Bella to the front door, she gave a good three or four hard knocks on the huge wooden door. I took in a deep breath of fresh air then released it quickly trying to rid the nerves that lingered in my body.

The door opened wide and I almost collapsed as my knees grew weak at the sight of the muscled god that was Emmett, he stood with a bored look upon his adorable features as he looked Bella up and down then his attention switched to me. I stared at him back, gulping silently as his warm hazel eyes travelled up my body and a deep smile formed on his face revealing those unbelievable dimples. I giggled slightly probably looking like a dork as I felt my face go red,

"Hey!" he boomed with a grin, "Alice's weirdo friends, come in dorks!" he sighed as he rolled his eyes to Bella frowning slightly at my friend like she was a looser which I didn't appreciate in the slightest.

But Bella didn't seem to mind as she pushed past him with a giggle,

"Move you big bear!" she smiled and made her way inside while I still stood awkwardly looking at him like he was a film star or something.

He smiled at me for a moment before winking,

"Well, you certainly aren't a dork in the slightest, beautiful, in fact you're downright cute!" he smiled as he offered his huge hand to me.

I looked at it for a moment and then looked into his eyes again,

"Emmett McCarty!" he introduced himself, I smiled and gripped his hand gently resisting the temptation to stroke his long fingers.

"Rosalie Hale..." I sighed with a grin that probably reached from ear to ear,

I felt my heart race in my chest as he stepped closer to me, he leaned down as he ran his finger across my chin with a slight frown.

"Are you drooling?" he asked as he pulled his finger away and stepped back,

I gasped in horror and quickly got rid of the liquid on my chin, my cheeks burning with embarrassment as he burst out in laugher. I wanted to hide away in a cardboard box as I quickly made my way into Alice's house looking for her impatiently. I sighed as I couldn't find her, I was about to head upstairs when I bumped into something or rather someone as I looked up to find Anna Brooks, Emmett's girlfriend frowning at me angrily.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" she snapped at me angrily as she pushed me back a step or two,

I clenched my fists, I couldn't believe she had the nerve to put her filthy little hands on me. I clenched my teeth together angrily and retaliated by pushing her even harder knocking her into one of the hallway walls,

"Try having manners next time, blow job Barbie!" I shook my head as I looked upstairs to see Alice smiling at me.

Anna screeched which I wasn't expecting and I found myself on the wooden floor with this freak show on top of me pulling my gorgeous locks of natural blonde hair. I growled and grabbed her wrists with one hand and slapped her with my other hand,

"Keep your damn hands of me, bitch!" I screamed as Alice ran down the stairs and stood by me with her hands on her hips scowling at the bimbo cheerleader.

Emmett walked into the corridor frowning as he saw the tension between us three,

"Okay, what's going on here?" he sighed as he arched an eyebrow.

I huffed, I couldn't hold my tongue any longer,

"It's time for you to put that freak show back to the circus where she belongs with the rest of the clowns!" I yelled as I pointed to Anna.

Emmett frowned at me then looked at his girlfriend with questioning eyes, Alice laughed slightly,

"Rose, don't worry, she's just jealous because she's not as beautiful as you are and that you don't need surgery to fix your face or a boob job. And she didn't come from the circus, Emmett purchased her out of a zoo so back to the hippo enclosure for you, implant ass!" Alice spat at the fake blonde.

Emmett frowned angrily but I couldn't help but laugh at Alice, that was probably one of the funniest things I had heard in a long time, but the humour was soon cut short.

"You think that's funny?" Emmett spat as he pointed to Anna who was now crying in his arms like the pathetic insect that she was, "Because the only animal who needs to be caged around here is you!" he pointed to me angrily with a booming voice that shook me, I thought he was about to hit me.

But I refused to be intimidated by him, was he really that blind that he didn't even see what a fake his girlfriend was, she wasn't a nice person.

"She attacked me!" I shouted in my defence "You're defending an animal!" I hissed as I pointed to the girl angrily,

Emmett shook his head in fury as Alice stayed silent, I could tell she was enjoying our little argument with was steadily becoming more anger fuelled.

"Shut up, you bimbo!" he spat angrily,

I sighed and shook my head with a grin,

"She's the bimbo, what exactly is she?" I asked "A failure at her classes, but she thinks of herself as a goddess because she can dance in a mini skirt surrounded by other girls at a football game, because anyone could do that. So you should think hard about who the real bimbo is, Emmett!"

Anna looked up at me with an evil grin as she snuggled her face into Emmett's arm like a true coward,

"Just don't look at me you little bitch, I can't help that your jealous of me but don't go around attacking me or I swear I will smack that grin off your fake ass face, understand?" I shouted angrily as I took a step towards her.

"Emmett..." she moaned,

I rolled my eyes but suddenly felt tiny as Emmett hovered over me with his huge frame, his eyes wild with anger,

"I want you to understand something, bitch!" he spat "I should have just let Mike Newton choke the life out of you because all I see standing in front of me is a pathetic human being with a big mouth that's probably only used for one purpose!"

My heart stopped and I felt tears rush to blur my vision, Alice stepped in front of me and pushed him back angrily,

"You have no idea what you're talking about and you don't have the right to call my friend anything, Emmett!" Alice shouted "You'll protect your girlfriend from a fight that she created, so Rosalie called her a name, what about when Anna calls me names behind my back. I don't see you reacting and taking my side. She's brain washed you into being a coward!"

I felt tears stream down my face as Alice huffed and gripped my arm gently pulling me up the staircase and into her bedroom closing the door quietly. Bella was sitting at the computer desk while Alice sat with me on her huge queen sized bed,

"He doesn't know what he's talking about and he's got his priorities totally wrong, and if he calls you anything like that again then I'll kick his ass, okay?" she soothed me by stroking my hair softly.

I nodded and wiped my tears away quickly, taking a deep breath in then releasing it,

"So!" Alice announced "Who wants to have a party here tonight?" she laughed.


	5. Chapter 4 Obsessive Emmett Disorder

_**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! :)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Obsessive Emmett Disorder**_

Staying with Alice was great and Carlisle didn't mind that I was invited to sleep over at her house, Bella called her dad and asked if she could stay too and thankfully she was allowed too. We all sat in the kitchen talking about what everybody was doing during summer, Alice was going away a weekend with her mother shopping in Italy which was amazing and Bella was staying home as was I.

The conversation lasted for a good two hours and my imagination soon fled from my friends and to Emmett who I could see sitting in the living room by himself, I frowned at him, he really was cruel earlier. Maybe I argued with his girlfriend and it got too far but there was no need for him to react the way he did, I sighed and shook my head slightly as I looked away from him. I began to play with a strand of my hair when I heard Alice gasp, I jumped slightly in my chair in surprise,

"What's wrong?" I asked in worry,

but her face was filled with amazement as she looked at me like I was a genius. Bella shrugged her shoulders at me and rolled her eyes as she looked back at Alice with a look of complete boredom to the point where she was nearly falling asleep.

"Let me curl your hair, Rosalie!" she screeched in excitement as she clapped her hands together happily with a grin,

Bella arched an eyebrow at pixie butt,

I chuckled slightly.

"Okay..." I answered hesitantly,

Alice frowned and looked at Bella,

"Stop giving her the weird look, Bella!" Alice groaned "Rose, this is going to be amazing, you're like a life size Barbie, except from the fake plastic parts!" she nodded as she leaned across the wooden circle table.

I sat still as she took a lock of my hair in her hand and pleated it softly with a satisfied look on her face. I smiled and turned to face the living room again where Emmett was sat, but he wasn't there, I rolled my eyes and turned to face my friends again. Alice looked at me with a 'I know what you're up to' look which kind of scared me, Pixie was scary when she wanted to be, even Jasper stayed out of her sight when she was hormonal.

"Please..." she groaned "Stop lusting after my brother, it makes me want to be sick!" she shook her head with a sour look on her face,

I laughed as Bella stood up from the table and headed towards the sink, Alice huffed as she turned her attention to our clumsy awkward friend.

"And what the hell are you doing, may I ask?" Alice asked,

Bella turned and looked at us as Alice began to pleat other parts of my hair,

"Washing the dishes, the very sight of them makes me want to claw someone's face up!" she sighed as she filled the sink with warm water.

Alice looked at me and leaned close to my ear,

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder..." she whispered and nodded before coughing,

Bella smiled,

"I heard that!" she said "I don't have OCD, I'm just weird..."

"And obsessive!" Alice added with a wink.

I laughed and sighed before turning my attention towards the living room again and he was there, I smiled as he was focused on a football game on the television, still no Anna to be seen which was a relief.

"And why are you laughing?" Alice poked my shoulder with her index finger "You have OED, Obsessive Emmett Disorder!" she said loud and clear not realising that he was sitting just in the other room,

I cringed and slowly looked to see if he had heard her and my worst nightmare was confirmed as he looked in my direction without an ounce of a smile. Well at least he wasn't frowning at me like he did earlier...

"Shut up!" I spat in a whisper,

Alice laughed and grabbed a chunk of my hair twisting her fingers through it like she was a hairdresser or something, she hadn't even got to curling it yet and we were still in the kitchen just talking nonsense.

"Rosalie, your brother's hot!" Bella suddenly said with a giggle "Really hot!"

I gasped and frowned in disgust,

"That's disgusting, Bella!" I huffed "He's not even that attractive!" I pointed out.

Bella laughed,

"That's because he's your brother, it would be pretty weird if you did find him attractive!" Bella sighed as she closed her eyes shut for a brief moment.

"Edward..."

I almost gagged as she said him name in the most passionate awkward way ever,

"Bella, stop it!" I demanded,

Alice arched an eyebrow at me.

"Well, how do you think I feel, Rose?" she asked, "When you talk about Emmett!" she deliberately whispered his name so he wouldn't hear.

I sighed and felt my heart skip a beat as I heard his voice suddenly,

"Hi guys!" he boomed with a smile,

I looked up into his gorgeous eyes with surprise for a brief moment, his eyes were filled with a warm guilt as he smiled slightly at me before I turned my attention back on the table in silence. Nobody answered him but instead stopped talking, I could tell that Alice wasn't exactly happy with him as she frowned as she pleated another part of my hair,

"Hi..." I was the first one to answer which the girls found surprising as they looked at me with visibly confused expressions.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, I couldn't just ignore him. I turned to look at him again, he took that as a sign to come and sit down beside me with his giant gorgeous arms that looked so strong. God, I was thinking dirty again about licking him all over which I shouldn't have been doing, I was a failure to myself as I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Alice..., Jasper called, he wants to meet you tonight for some reason..." Emmett said to his little sister who was still ignoring him but that sentence seemed to snap her back into reality.

Her eyes frowned,

"Is he breaking up with me?" she shrieked in horror as she pulled my hair accidentally causing me to yelp slightly, "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" she apologized as she stroked my head before storming off into the hall.

I smiled as she spun around to look at us before she left,

"I'm just calling Jasper..., feel free to go and put on make-up or something while I'm gone!" she smiled and blew me a kiss before she ran out of sight.

I rolled my eyes, I knew how long Alice could take on a phone and it was quite incredible how she didn't have a world record for talking the ears of somebody. I looked over at Bella as she dried the dishes and put them away in their rightful cupboards,

"Well, I'm going upstairs to Alice's bedroom, coming Rose?" Bella asked with a smile as she arched her eyebrow looking towards Emmett with a warning glare.

I nodded without paying Emmett attention, I got up out of my chair and was about to leave the kitchen when I suddenly felt a strong hand grab my arm gently pulling me back,

"Actually, can I talk to you for a few minutes, Rosalie?" Emmett asked seriously in a soft voice.

I felt all warm inside and turned to face Bella who was trying not to hit Emmett, I nodded and she left the room without me, going upstairs slowly frowning at Emmett with each step she took until she disappeared completely. Once she was gone I sighed and took my seat again, I dared to look at him for a full minute or two without speaking, he smiled slightly but soon sighed.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted towards you earlier, Rosalie, I was a dick and I'm really sorry." Emmett said seriously looking truly upset about what he had said to me earlier with his girlfriend around,

I smiled and nodded towards him.

"Apology accepted, Emmett..." I said "But I would also appreciate an apology from your girlfriend too if you don't mind?" I asked trying not to frown at the word girlfriend.

He sighed and scrunched his adorable face up shaking his head slightly,

"I can't promise that she'll do that, and she's not my girlfriend as of right now." he explained,

I almost gasped in complete excitement but managed to contain myself,

"Oh!" I frowned trying to look disappointment when in reality I was jumping for joy inside, god this is the break I needed to happen.

I smiled and giggled to myself making him chuckle slightly, that's when I found that his hand had clasped onto mine gently as he stroked my fingers tenderly. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sexy gesture, I gulped and looked into his eyes which seemed to have grew darker. I bit my bottom lip when he leaned in closer to me, his face inches from mine, I could feel his breath on my lips and I knew from that moment that I was in love with him, I would die for him. My Emmett. He brushed a strand of my hair away from my face and stroked my chin with his thumb making my insides turn like jelly,

"You're beautiful, Rosie..." he whispered "Is it okay for me to call you that..., Rosie?" he asked, his voice husky as he licked his lips slowly with a grin.

I nodded speechless as he leaned in close enough so that our lips barely touched,

"Rosalie?"

I took a shaky breath in as I pulled away from Emmett, disappointed that we didn't get to kiss but the smile on his face seemed to mean that we would try again in privacy. I smiled at him as he ran his fingers up my arm gently before kissing my hand tenderly, Alice stood at the doorway with a smile wide and excited that we were so close to each other.

"Just coming!" I called to my friend who nodded and winked before leaving for the staircase,

I turned to Emmett again and stood from my chair.

"I'll see you later?" I smiled as I slowly made my way to the door,

Emmett stood from his chair and walked towards me,

"Why wait later, when we can kiss now?" he asked "You smell delicious..."

I laughed and ran my index finger along his bottom lip,

"Bye, Emmett..." I giggled before leaving the kitchen with regret in the pit of my stomach, as soon as I had left I wanted to run back to him but that would make me an idiot.

So instead I walked up the staircase feeling great inside, my heart beating loud and clear in my chest as I looked back to the kitchen where he still stood watching me as I disappeared up to Alice's room. As soon as I shit Alice's door I jumped high in the air and squealed with delight,

"I love him!" I gasped with a laugh "I love Emmett, my knight in shining armour!"

Alice just looked at me with the same disgust that I had on my face when Bella told me that she liked my brother, but I couldn't care, I was so close to getting my Emmett and nothing was going to stop me now, not even Anna Brooks..., or so I thought...


	6. Chapter 5 Goldy Locks & Pocahontas

_**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews once again!!!!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Goldy Locks & Pocahontas**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping on my bedside cabinet, groaning in protest, I reached out and slammed the buttons down to shut the thing up. My alarm clock was the soul reason I ended up with headaches in the morning, I sighed and rolled out of my bed touching my feet on the freezing wooden floor catching me off guard causing me to hiss at the sensation.

Itching my head, I stood up and walked to the bathroom feeling unusually tired for a Wednesday. Rubbing my eyes, I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. Today was going to be great, Emmett had invited me to sit with him at lunch which was exciting. I giggled at the thought of my prince charming as I ran back to my bedroom brushing my hair and curling it giving myself an extra eye catching appearance.

Applying my make-up and putting on my designer clothes, I ran down the staircase into the kitchen where my mother sat reading the local newspaper, she had her new glasses on that had purple rims that stuck out like a sore thumb. I smiled at Esme's wacky style as I poured myself a cup of fresh orange juice and took a few sips before noticing that my dumb ass brother hadn't made it downstairs.

"Where's Edward?" I frowned in wonder, the piano geek was rarely late in mornings,

Esme looked up from her newspaper and smiled, giggling slightly as she shook her head.

"Edward stayed at his girlfriend's house last night..." she smiled as she shrugged her shoulders,

I arched an eyebrow at the thought of Eddie boy with a girlfriend, I wondered who it was when it suddenly smacked me right in the face. Bella. I made a sour face and shook my head,

"That's so weird, my friend and my brother?" I almost gagged "not right!"

Esme laughed and shook her head,

"Oh, Rosie!" she sighed "You're such a drama queen..., just like your father..."

I laughed with a grin,

"Oh we all know where I get my dramatic side from, mum!" I looked at her with a smile,

she nodded.

Oh, yes, your grandmother Betty Hale, that woman is a really queen of drama!" she laughed obviously excluding herself from the drama queen club.

I rolled my eyes and put the glass of orange juice in the fridge for later and grabbed my handbag ready to go to school.

"Well, I'll see you later!" I smiled as I walked out of the house waving her goodbye as I shut the front door and headed for my red Porsche, a beautiful car that stood out from everyone else's apart from Alice's bright yellow sports car.

I smiled at the story Alice had told me about how she got her extremely expensive car, threatening to kill herself was the way she went about it and her parents believed her warning. And even her wardrobe was swimming with all the latest fashionable clothes that were from the biggest designers from all around the world. But I wasn't in the slightest jealous because I too had a way to persuade my parents to get me the most beautiful clothes and the best make-up that money could buy.

I was definitely spoiled and always had been, but I didn't take things for granted, my father had always told me never to get to prideful of myself and I never did brag about my lifestyle to anyone. I was pretty private anyway although a lot of girls in the school thought I was a total snob because of the way I looked after myself and took care of my car. But the award for queen snob obviously went to Anna Brooks, captain of the cheerleaders squad, her mother worked as a hairdresser at one of the towns most expensive hair salons, and her father was a coach for some basket ball team.

She had not values what so ever and quite liked making fun of people who were less fortunate than her, in her mind, a person who didn't own a large amount of money was automatically not good enough for her. She was a gold digger as was her mother, I couldn't stand the girl and couldn't see what Emmett saw in her. Alice and Emmett's mum and dad were very wealthy too, although they had split up their marriage a few years back they still spent all their hard earned money on their kids. Alice's mother used to be a model but soon became a personal assistant to some brilliant designer from Australia and her father was a well respected business man for some company.

Alice may have taken her things for granted but she never deliberately hurt someone because they didn't have what she had in fact she liked to talk about how she would start her own charity for neglected and abused children. As I processed all of these thoughts in my mind, I drove to school and parked in the car park. I smiled and got out of my car locking the doors as I turned around slowly only to feel my heart shatter in a million pieces. Emmett and Anna kissing and touching by his car, I couldn't believe it. He had told me they were finished and her he was with her again, yet he was interested in me?

I growled in frustration and slammed my hand on the back of my car accidentally setting the car alarm of making me jump in my skin. I was so angry, how could he do this to me when he knew that I was beginning to trust him. I switched the alarm off watching people frown at me as they walked by, I clenched my fists and turned to look at the happy couple, their attention fully on each other for several minutes. That was the final straw, I couldn't handle this any more, I sighed and shook my head.

Maybe this romance wasn't supposed to happen, I thought to myself as I walked away feeling alone and empty inside like someone had come up behind me and ripped my feelings from my body with a knife. It hurt and I wanted to cry, Emmett truly had no idea how I felt for him. And he clearly didn't feel the same about me as I did him. I stormed into the school huffing as I did so, life could be so unfair. Suddenly I stopped as the one person I didn't want to see stepped in front of me, his face still bruised from both Emmett and Edward's attacks, I came to a halt and felt a shiver run down my spine as he stared at me with evil eyes like he wanted to murder me, Mike Newton was back.

"Paybacks a bitch, you filthy little whore!" he whispered with an anger I had never seen before "Watch your back, cause as soon as I find you alone, revenge is coming!" he growled before pushing past me roughly causing me to slam into a locker door.

I shook my head and walked away, what a stupid idiot! I was already having a crappy day with the Emmett and Anna situation, now I was being given deadly threats that to be honest were pathetic. And now there was a huge boy with long black hair and russet skin standing in front of my locker looking as confused and angry as I was. I sighed and walked towards him, he looked at me with a deep frown which I didn't appreciate at all,

"Excuse me, Pocahontas!" I sighed shaking my head "You're standing in front of my locker..."

He laughed at the nick name that I gave him and I smiled slightly,

"All right then, Goldy Locks!" He said as he moved slightly to the left allowing me access to grab my books.

He stood looking at the clock on the corridor wall, I closed my locker and stood next to him,

"You're kind of huge, you know, I've never noticed you around here before..." I explained as I looked up at him, he was taller than Emmett and Emmett was the tallest boy in the school.

He looked down at me with a smile, his teeth bright and beautiful,

"That's cause I'm the new kid on the block, the name's Jacob by the way!" he smiled as he offered me his hand,

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders as I took a grasp of his giant hand and shook it,

"Rosalie!" I introduced myself as we stood in the corridor together.

He sighed deeply,

"What's wrong with you, girl trouble?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow,

he nodded slowly,

"The girl I like is dating a looser..." he explained as he looked down at me, "And you?"

I rolled my eyes and looked down the corridor to see Emmett and Anna holding hands,

"See those two.." I pointed out without being too open so that Emmett wouldn't notice me,

he nodded.

"He's the love of my life and she..., well she's the love of his life, I guess," I didn't want to say that but it seemed like the truth.

Jacob nodded,

"Well, he's an idiot for not choosing you over that desperate blonde!" he laughed "As soon as I came in the school, she winked at me and try to pull her slut moves on me before I walked away."

I nodded,

"Well, that is Anna Brooks and there she goes with my love..." I sighed as the pair disappeared through a set of double doors.

Jacob patted my shoulder affectionately,

"I'm sure he's going to realise what a huge mistake he made when you're happy with some other guy and he's left by himself with that girl pregnant with some other boy's baby..."

I smiled,

"You're kind of cool, Pocahontas!" I laughed,

He smiled and nodded,

"Right back at you, Goldy Locks..."

I think I had just found myself another amazing friend, today could actually get a whole lot better and I was looking forward to hanging out with my new native American friend.


	7. Chapter 6 Anger Within

_**Once again thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Anger Within_**

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

Maths had to be the most boring subject of all time, I sighed as I leaned on my arm just staring at the clock hoping this miserable torture would end and the only thought that lingered in my mind was that of Rosalie Hale. That girl had been stuck in my head for days, weeks actually from the first moment I laid my eyes on her I knew that a strange chemistry was connected between us.

But I loved Anna, she was gorgeous, talented at sports and amazing in bed, smirking at the thought of it. Yet, somehow Rosalie was the girl that ended up on my mind at the end of the day, her gorgeous smile, her unbelievable beauty that shocked even me and of course her attitude which was miles away from being shy. Alice liked Rosalie more than Anna, that was a fact and pixie usually had good instincts when it came to girls but I knew she was wrong about Anna even through she protested many times that she was going behind my back with other guys.

My relationship with my sister had become strained since I started dating Anna which was something I really didn't want to happen, I mean she was not only a sister was she was a friend too and I felt like I had lost both sides of her. The bell rang loudly, I blinked a few times and stood up grabbing my textbooks and walking out of the door, Jasper met me outside by himself,

"Hey, where's Alice?" I frowned, it was unusual for the loved up couple to be separated from each other at school which I found totally odd.

Jasper sighed and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his stylised messy blonde hair that the girls happened to love while I just found it irritating,

"She's not talking to me," he told me with a frown that seemed to be confused and worried "Because I'm talking to you..." he finished looking even more confused and questioning.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as we headed to the cafeteria together, there was no need for Alice to break up her amazing relationship with Jasper just because he was talking to me, that was dare I say it, bitchy of her. I frowned,

"She'll get over it, Jazz, she's just being a hormonal mess right now, choosing friends over family happens to be her speciality when she's pissed off with me..."

Jasper laughed and nodded as we walked through the doors of the cafeteria, as soon as I was inside I noticed Anna sitting at our table with a couple of her little cheerleader friends, she waved at me quickly before looking across the room with a warning glare. I frowned and turned to see who she was giving daggers to and noticed Rosalie frowning back at her with Alice and Bella supporting her with evil glares at the cheerleaders.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed as I walked towards the table and sat down by my girlfriend kissing her gently on the lips as Jasper sat down next to me catching the eyes of the two girls who were smiling at him. Then I got an idea, a ridiculously cruel idea but a good one at that.

"Jasper why don't you and Chelsea get to know one another?" I smiled at the beautiful dark eyes brunette who nodded and touched his hand and stroked his fingers with a wink and grin,

Jasper looked in my direction shaking his head, desperation is his eyes like he was walking into a fatal trap.

I smiled and chuckled as the girl pulled her chair closer to Jasper and leaned her head on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear giggling, but Jasper's face still stayed like a stone, I rolled my eyes and looked over to Alice who was ready to pounce. Her eyes wild with rage and her breathing laboured as I could see her scratching the back of the chair with her nails. I wasn't expecting what was about to happen next. It wasn't Alice, but Rosalie who walked over to our table with a tray of food in her hands.

"Excuse me?" she asked in that beautiful voice of hers that sounded like honey "Slut?" she frowned as she threw the tray of food over Chelsea's hair angrily covering her with juice and tomato sauce.

She gasped and screamed angrily, Jasper stood from the chair shaking his head as he walked off out of the cafeteria like he was about to cry. Alice's face was not guilty as she ran after him while my attention fell back to the two girls.

"Bitch!" Chelsea screamed as she grabbed Rosalie's arms pushing her angrily, Rose only stumbled a few steps back before she ran and pushed Chelsea to the floor causing her to scream in fury.

"You try touching my best friend's boyfriend again and I'll shave your hair off, understand idiot?" she asked in an angry voice.

Chelsea stayed silent and Rosalie nodded,

"That's what I thought!" she spat as she walked back to her table, not before giving me an angry glare.

Anna gasped and grabbed Chelsea and ran out of the cafeteria with the other cheerleader following behind quickly, Rosalie and Bella were laughing and shaking their heads. I sighed as I sat by myself again, maybe I should not have done that but the past is the past, I shrugged my shoulders and stood up walking out of the cafeteria following my girlfriend to where ever she had gone to with her food covered friend.

To be honest, it was pretty funny seeing Rosalie so angry, I tried to hide a smile as I turned a corner stopping dead in my tracks when I saw Anna, not with her friends but in the arms of some guy. I watched as she kissed him, their tongues dancing as his hands ran up her ass and back,

"You're so amazing..." Anna giggled before turning her head, the colour in her face disappearing as she saw my face.

My hands had immediately clenched as I stormed towards them, Anna ran towards me and tried to hold me back as I tried to get to the guy who had a grin on his face. I pushed her aside, not hurting her in any way as I ran for the guy and speared him to the floor punching him over and over again. All I could see was red, how could she do this to me?

"Emmett, you're going to kill him!" Anna screamed angrily, "Stop!"

I finally stopped once I noticed he was knocked out, blood ran from his nose that looked broken to me, I couldn't give a shit. I growled in anger as I turned to the girl I thought I loved, that I had spent two years with, who I cared about more than anyone and this is what she does to me.

"How long has this been going on?" I demanded angrily "How long, Anna?"

She took in a shaky breath as tears ran down her cheeks,

"Four months..." she answered "I love him!" she screamed,

my heart broke when she said that word about a guy that wasn't me, I stormed past her and into one of the corridors leaving her with her knocked out son of a bitch boyfriend. I wanted to punch something, I wanted to kill something. That's when I bumped into something,

"Emmett!" she gasped, "I've been looking for you!" Rosalie smiled,

I shook my head, this wasn't the time for talking. I pushed past her and stormed off angrily,

"There's something I need to tell you!" she yelled "I love you, Emmett!" she said in desperation.

I turned to face her frowning,

"Shut up, I don't love you, you're pathetic!" I screamed angrily "Stupid bitch!"

I watched her face crumple as I stormed out of the building and towards my Jeep, I felt guilt pool in my stomach but refused to let it over shadow the anger that I felt at that moment. I gulped and shook my head as I started the engine,

"I love you too, Rosie..." I sighed as I drove off to the boxing gym.


	8. Chapter 7 Falling Through Torture

**sorry for the slow update, but be sure to get faster updates from now on. thanks once again!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains assault that some people may find uncomfortable to read. Rated M for a reason. **

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Falling Through Torture**_

**_Rosalie's POV_**

It had to be the loneliest walk I had ever taken home, Emmett hated me once again for something that wasn't my fault yet I still felt like I was to blame. Love was a funny thing, I still worshipped the ground he walked on yet he paid no attention to my feelings towards him. Sighing to myself, I raised y coat's hood over my head as the rain began to start, slipping my hands into my jacket pockets I turned into a small alley way that would create a short cut to my house. I just had to face the fact that a relationship between Emmett and I was nothing more than a fantasy that wouldn't come to life.

I wanted to cry at the thought but I managed to keep my composure as my bottom lip trembled slightly. Taking in a deep breath as I headed further into the alley way I suddenly heard a thunder of footsteps in the puddles behind me. Sensing something was wrong, my legs went numb as I turned to look at what exactly was coming my way, and that is when I saw _them_. I couldn't believe my eyes as fear and panic filled my system, Royce..., _and_ Mike, the pair of them with smug grins stretched along their crazed faces. Their eyes filled with a violent desire, something told me that I wasn't going to be okay today.

I felt my hands turn into fists as I pulled them from my pockets to my side, my eyes wide with panic although I tried to look as brave as I could. But these were the two boys that were obsessed with me, they were both tall and muscular, much more muscular than me.

"Hello, Rosie baby..." Royce sighed with a grin filled with a violent lust that frightened me beyond belief,

"Have you missed us?" he smiled "Because we've missed you..., and that body of yours!" he snapped with a rumbling anger.

My knees grew weak at his last sentence, the only thing for me to do now was to try to outrun the both of them to get into public view. I took in a deep breath looking into Mike's hate filled eyes that pierced through my own, and with that I ran away from them, I gasped and panted in desperation as I ran to the end of the alley. Both of them were right behind me growling with annoyance at my fleeing instinct, I reached the end of the alley and began screaming for help.

But as I stopped outside of the alley, the rain was pouring and no one was outside in this secluded area of town. I panicked and continued to run only to be tackled to the ground by one of them, screaming and growling, I tried to punch them away from me with no avail.

Royce had landed on top of me, he lay on top of my back as my face smashed painfully into the ground. Crying out in pain, I managed to elbow him in the jaw making him stumble off of me. But as I had gotten an advantage over Royce, Mike had jumped on me tugging on my hair and pulling it tightly within his fingers as he jerked my head up to face him. He knelt in front of me as my face was inches away from his, a grin on his face as he stroked the side of my jaw harshly.

"Ever since I met you I've wanted to do this," he laughed as he gripped my throat between his solid fingers pulling me even closer to him,

by this time I noticed Royce circling the both of us, his fury filled eyes pierced on me like a snake would do to a mouse before a kill. I felt tears build up in my eyes as Mike shoved his lips on mine forcefully, kissing me with a roughness that caused my lips to crack and bleed,

"Stop it!" I screamed as I grabbed his hand from my throat, but that only got me a punch to the side of the head.

Falling to my side, I lay on the soaking wet ground before being dragged back into the alley way, probably so no one who did pass by didn't see this assault taking place.

"What will we do first?" I heard Mike chuckle as he kicked me in the rib cage forcefully, that's when I heard a small crack and knew that a rib had been broken.

I began crying to myself, the confidence had disappeared and I felt like an animal being tortured, curling into a ball I tried to hide myself from their vicious attack but it was useless as the assault continued for what seemed like days.

"Please!" I screeched as I felt my clothes being torn from my body with laughter, "Let me go!"

Royce's face was the first I saw through tears as he lowered his face to mine with a smile, taking my face forcefully between his fingers he laughed and winked.

"You won't enjoy this, trust me!" he growled in a terrifying voice asked with a violent lust that sent a message to my brain that this was going to be the last day I would be alive.

Feeling a strong crack to my head, I felt liquid that I knew was blood run through my hair and down my forehead. Hoping that they would leave I stayed still as if I were unconscious but that was until I felt one of them get on top of me. My eyes popped open as the shear horror of what they were about to do to me made me scream as loud as I could,

"Stop!" I screamed as I punched and kicked with what energy I had left in me but I was soon silenced with tight hands crushing down on my neck. Choking and crying, I stiffened as an unimaginable pain flooded me like a knife cutting through my flesh. Laughter filling the air as my body was taken from me, my virginity stolen with brutal force. Blood seeped down my forehead to my eyes blurring my vision. Hands still wrapped around my neck like a vice as the pain between my thighs increased until I felt I was completely on fire.

I was in hell, my hair being pulled from my head, my skin being scratched and my bones being broken with sick enjoyment as they bit down on my bare flesh as I lay naked. Slowly feeling my head become dizzy with the lack of oxygen as Royce tried to choke from me my screams, my vision was slowly becoming darker and the pain fading as I faded into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 8 Broken

_**thanks for the reviews! Once again upsetting imagery in this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Broken**_

_Emmett's POV_

Punching the bright red boxing bag that hung from the gym roof was a relief, draining the negative energy from my body was something that I really needed to do from time to time. Sighing to myself after a good round of exercise, I sat down on one of the wooden benches by the metal weights.

Grabbing a bottle of water that sat by my feet, I unscrewed the lid and took a well deserved gulp of refreshing cold water thinking about the unfortunate events that happened earlier today in school. My ex Anna with that guy that I hadn't even noticed before, apparently a basket ball player, that hurt beyond explanation.

Maybe I was so blind to the fact that she was cheating on me that I blocked the people who were important to me out my life. Especially Alice and Jasper..., and Rosalie, the feeling I felt when she told me she loved me today was unbelievable. I think I felt the same thing about her but I knew I had hurt her today and it was out of order.

Shouting at her like that was unacceptable and I took full responsibility for my actions. Rubbing the sweat off my forehead with the white vest I had just removed from myself, I sighed and got to my feet. I knew that I needed to apologize to her tomorrow at school for being such a jerk but the first thing on my mind at that moment was a bacon sandwich and talking to Alice or more like beg for forgiveness, I told you so were probably going to be the first words that left that annoying chatty mouth of hers. I walked over to the gym door grabbing my bag and coat, throwing my boxing gloves into the bag and zipping y coat up over my bare chest. I scratched my head and saw that somebody had left me a text, it was of course, from Alice, it read,

'You better watch out, Emmett, you have officially pissed me off beyond belief. Leaving your dirty socks laying on MY bed is disgusting!'

I chuckled and shook my head, I didn't understand why girls got annoyed by that kind of stuff, it never bothered anybody else. I didn't even bother to text back because she wouldn't reply, instead I switched my phone off and slid it into my jacket pocket along with my keys to the Jeep that sat outside waiting for me to take it home.

I smiled and swung my gym bag over my shoulder before leaving the gym exit and outside into the super cold night. The winds were blowing like crazy giving me earache and numbing my cheeks, I ran to the Jeep and got inside sighing with relief as it was warmer. The skies were the blackest they had been this season and hearing a little tap, I frowned and noticed a snow flake on my windscreen. I rolled my eyes, it was going to be one of those nights, a storm was brewing in the night sky as I started my car and drove off.

Turning on my radio I began singing along to a latest rap song that was really popular when I peered out y side window to see something moving by a dark alley way. Squinting my eyes as I slowed down I saw two people attacking someone, I frowned angrily and stopped my Jeep silently. They hadn't noticed me yet so I would use this to my advantage,

"thugs!" I growled as I opened my Jeep door and closed it gently so they wouldn't hear,

slowly making my way over to the alley way, I accidentally kicked a rock against the cemented ground startling them.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily as they began to run as fast as they could pulling their hoods up as they did so,

I would've run after them but I saw something in the grass. The person they had been attacking, she was naked..., my eyes widened at the horror that captured my eyes. She was covered in blood from head to toe, battered black and blue all over. I ran to her side, rolling her over so I could see her face.

I didn't recognize her, her face was so swollen that she didn't look human. Blood dripped from her mouth and nose, scratches and bruises to her cheeks, cuts and broken bones. Her hair had been pulled so much that some of it was laying on the ground around her, she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

I didn't know if she was awake or not, her eyes were swollen and bruised with punches. A sick feeling rose in my stomach as I felt like crying, looking down her body at the brutal injuries that those bastards had done to her. Her inner thighs were cut and bloody, there was no doubt in my mind that she had been raped.

Shaking and trying not to shout angrily, I punched the earth my my side before grabbing my phone from my pocket. Calling the police and an ambulance was the main priority but so was knowing if she was still awake, she was breathing but it was shallow breaths she was taking.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm calling for help, you're safe now!" I said to her, I didn't want to touch her, she looked in too much pain for me to do anything.

Her lips moved slightly, I sighed as I now knew that she could hear what I was saying but it looked as if she wanted to say something back to me,

"An ambulance is on the way, you're going to be okay, sweetie just hang on!" I said to her in the most calming voice I could manage as I began to dial the emergency number into my phone.

She gulped and opened her mouth slightly to take a sharp breath,

"Emmett..." she said in a pain filled sigh,

my eyes popped open and my heart stopped at that moment. She knew me, that meant I knew her, looking at her face again I just couldn't make out who she was and it was driving me insane. So I began looking around for her clothes but I couldn't find them so I looked at the colour of her hair..., blonde. She looked tall and she was slender, kneeling down my her side, my eyes darted towards her neck where I suddenly noticed her silver necklace with the letter 'R' on it. That's when it hit me, I gasped and almost grabbed her towards me but instead covered my mouth and let out a cry of shock and despair.

"Rosalie!" I screamed in horror,

I leaned towards her as she managed to open her left eye slightly, letting a tear roll down her face in pain. I screamed on the phone to the operator, the ambulance arrived within minutes as I held her hand gently making sure not to hurt her in anyway.

Feeling the shock rise within me, I wanted to kill them, I was going to kill them and I didn't care if I would get a life sentence. They would die and I would make sure of it. My beautiful Rosalie was carried away, her body raped and broken from the attack of those brutal bastards who belonged in hell, my hands were shaking and my jaw trembling as I found it hard not to go to a gun store right now and purchase a rifle to blow their fucking heads off.

A police officer came towards me, resting his hand on my shoulder noticing the fury that filled my eyes, he obviously knew what I was thinking at that moment.

"You need to calm down, we'll sort this out, Mr Cullen..." he sighed as he looked at Rosalie being taken away in the ambulance, sirens flashing and blaring loudly as the paramedics rushed her to hospital.

"I need to call her father, I need to tell Carlisle!" I nodded as I dialled Dr Hale's number quickly,

and just as I did Sheriff Swan pulled up in his car, his flashing lights were on but the sirens were off. He got out the car quickly, noticing me and the colour drained from his face as he knew it was Rosalie who had been attacked.

I noticed they had track dogs with them, following in the direction that those bastards had run in and I hoped they would tear them limb from limb.

"Hello, this is Dr Hale, who's calling? I heard Carlisle's voice and almost broke down in tears as another flash of Rosalie's broken and bloodied body appeared in my head.

I gulped back my tears so I could tell him what happened,

"Carlisle..., it's Emmett Cullen..." I said my voice shaky and emotional.

There was a long pause before he answered again,

"Where's Rosalie?" he asked his voice a little more alarmed than the first time,

I gulped and sighed, I couldn't imagine being a father having this happen to my only daughter.

"She's..., being rushed to the hospital right now, something's happened to her..." I said,

I heard him take a deep breath,

"Well, boy, hurry up and tell me!" he almost yelled in worry.

I gulped and shook my head,

"I found her lying on the ground, she was beaten and raped by two men, she..., she's bloodied and bruised from head to toe!" I struggled to tell him.

The phone immediately went dead and I knew that Carlisle would kill them, and I would gladly help.


	10. Chapter 9 Hurting For You

_**Thanks Once again for the wonderful reviews!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Hurting For You**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

Walking through the sliding hospital doors was probably one of the most nerve racking things I had ever had to do. Closing my eyes for a brief moment, a flash of her broken body appeared to me making my heart jump with anger, sighing and clenching my fists slightly I walked towards the dark haired woman who sat at the receptionist's office typing notes on to a computer. Placing my hands on the desk in front of her, she looked up and met my eyes with a sweet smile, my expression didn't change from the shock, the hatred, the worry and the anger. I knew I looked like a car wreck but I didn't really care,

"Rosalie Hale..., what room is she in?" I asked, my voice hollow as my eyes found the clock on the wall behind the waiting area,

my eyes flicked back to the receptionist as she typed quickly onto her computer. I sighed and waited, being patient wasn't something I wanted to be right now, I needed to see Rosalie now.

"Miss Hale's in surgery at the moment sir, can I help you with something else?" she asked in an apologetic voice as my eyes closed once again in annoyance yet relief that Rose was getting treated.

I nodded and scratched my forehead,

"Is Dr Carlisle Hale here, he's Rosalie's father?"

that's when I heard a huge shout of rage, stomping and cursing, I turned to see Edward storming past everybody infuriated. I ran towards him and grabbed his shoulders tightly and stopped him from going any further,

"Get your fucking hands of me, you low life bastard!" he spat in a rage "Where's my sister?" he screamed angrily as he struggled in my grasp.

I growled, I knew I was much stronger than Edward but right now it was if he had super strength, the adrenaline and pure anger within him made him stronger than usual. He finally broke free from me and punched me causing me to stumble and fall to my knees, screams and gasps were heard across the hospital as Edward jumped on me punching furiously. I managed to stop his fists and push him off me in just enough time to get to my feet again.

"I'm the one who found her, Edward!" I shouted "I couldn't even recognize her she was so bloodied and broken, her face battered and bruised. They raped her and I wasn't there to stop it!" I shouted my voice breaking a little from emotion.

Edward's jaw trembled and his face finally crumpled as he shook his head, tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees, I felt like falling to but I couldn't. Suddenly I saw Carlisle running through the doors along with Esme, Carlisle stopped and pulled Edward into his arms comfortingly. Esme broke down in hysterical tears as the reality sunk in, I took a seat in the waiting area feeling numb and weak. That's when I heard my phone buzz in my pocket, reaching inside I pulled it out and saw that it was from Alice,

'I'm coming to the hospital now! Bella told me!'

I sighed and let my face fall into the palms of my hands in defeat, how could this have happened to Rosalie? She was the sweetest little thing ever. I felt a pat on my shoulder, raising my head slightly I saw Carlisle, his warm blue eyes filled with tears as he sat down by my side wearing a black jacket. I watched as Esme ran to the toilet, crying, Edward was following her slowly with his head bowed down and his hands in his jeans pockets. I stared at the receptionist to see if she had any latest news from the doctors that were working on Rosalie.

"As a residential doctor here, I'm allowed to walk in on any surgery I want..., but since Rosalie's my daughter I can't go in there until she's out of theatre..." Carlisle said lowly, his voice shaky,

I watched as he clenched his fists together, his eyes blank as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"That's my baby girl in that surgery..., as a father I feel like a failure to her..., I'm the one who she depends on to protect her and I couldn't even do that."

I could feel the anger and sadness build as his voice started to tremble, letting out a sigh I watched as a tear rolled down the side of his cheek. I gulped, I didn't know exactly what to say to Carlisle, he was Rosalie's father, he meant the world to her. I knew that she wouldn't blame him, I knew she would be the one comforting him when it should be the other way around.

"You can't blame yourself, Carlisle, if you want someone to blame then it should be me..., I found her and I didn't chase after those bastards that did this to her!" I frowned as my heart began to race once again but not in the good way.

I sighed as Carlisle turned his eyes towards me,

"You saved my daughter from being murdered, Emmett, if anything..., I respect and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you hadn't been there at that exact time then I would be left with the job of burying my baby girl..."

My heart broke at the thought of Rosalie in a coffin, I sighed when I heard a patter of footsteps..., Alice.

"Emmett!" she called her face pale as snow as worry consumed her,

I stood up when she jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck securely and protectively, I noticed that Jasper and Bella had come too with her.

"Where is she?" she asked in a tearful whisper as she pulled away from me to look towards Carlisle with an apologetic expression.

I scratched the back of my head,

"They're fixing her in the surgery..., Alice..." I began to breathe heavy as the images of Rose flashed through my head again, I didn't want to break down but a lump grew in my throat.

She pulled me towards her and stroked my face gently,

"She's going to be fine, Emmett, she'll be so happy to see you when she wakes up!" she tried to be cheerful but I saw the doubt in her sparkling eyes.

I nodded anyway and she kissed my cheek before tuning and walking towards Jasper who immediately wrapped his arms around her lovingly as she needed support too. Bella stood frozen in place as tears began to stream down her face, my stomach fell as her face crumpled, I couldn't blame her, Rosalie was one of her best friends.

Edward and Esme came walking out of a corridor, Esme had calmed down a lot as Edward had his arm wrapped around his mother gently as she wiped her tears away with a white tissue. Carlisle walked over towards her and took her into his embrace as Edward ran towards Bella, her face falling on his shoulder. I gulped, I just hoped that Rosalie would be fine, I prayed to god that she would make a full recovery from this brutal and violent attack. Biting my bottom lip I turned to see the receptionist calling for me,

"Excuse me sir, Miss Rosalie Hale has been moved to room 345, it's on the third floor of the hospital. Intensive care..."

My face lit up as I darted towards the elevator, Carlisle and Edward quickly catching up. My Rose had survived, and I needed to tell her the thing that I should have told her a long time ago..., that I loved her and always would.


	11. Chapter 10 Worthless

_**thanks for the wonderful reviews once again :)**_

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Worthless_**

Waking up in a hospital bed was somehow a relief, I thought I was dead that night. As y eyesight came into focus I realised I had an oxygen mask placed over my face, the sound of a heart monitor beeped loudly by my side and the annoying itch of my arm was the cause of an IV drip stuck into my inner elbow.

But the worst thing right now was the shear pain that still consumed me, my stomach was blazing like a fire as I squirmed to try to cause some sort of comfort but nothing seemed to be working. Then with a rush of pure fear, emotions started to take over me and I could feel my windpipe contract, feeling cramps build in my fingers and toes I knew that I was having a serious panic attack. I couldn't breathe, I felt my heart beating fast as my lungs felt like they were about to explode, it was like I was drowning.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as burning filled my throat, I began to thrash around like a fish on dry land when I heard the door opening. Gasping out for help I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, I watched as my father walked into the room with a look of sorrow until he met my panic filled eyes.

"Rosalie!" he cried out as he ran towards me, my body began to shake as he gripped my arms in his,

I couldn't cry as my entire focus was on breathing normally,

"Sweetie calm down, deep breaths in and out!" he said as he began to show me how to do it while stroking my arms.

I gripped onto his hands fearfully, his eyes were filled with shock and pain as he looked directly back at me, I copied his breathing and the burning in my throat and lungs slowly disappeared as my breathing returned to normal. Gulping a few times I let out a few silent tears before looking my father in the eyes again,

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" I cried out in utter despair,

I watched as his face crumpled in pain. Grabbing me gently he pulled me towards him in a tight embrace as he kissed my wet cheeks that were soaked from my tears of guilt and shame,

"Rosalie you have nothing to apologize for, you're safe now, sweet heart!" he said, anger framed his words as he held me close to him.

I nodded against his shoulder, I hissed slightly at the sensation on my face, it was like glass scraping against my skin as my head felt like it was a balloon. I knew just by the feeling of it that I was bruised from head to toe and my face probably looked like a disaster right now and I didn't want to look in the mirror because I was scared that I would be disfigured. I closed my eyes, that simple movement of my eyelids caused pain to rush across the bridge of my nose. My father ran his fingers through my knotted and dirt filled hair softly as he kissed my hand,

"Oh my god!" I heard a gasp from the door, I turned my attention in that direction and saw my mother standing there with her hands clasped over her mouth in shock. I couldn't blame her, I probably looked nothing like myself and that sent a rush of sadness through the pit of my stomach.

I smiled slightly as I lay back to support my back against a pillow, taking the oxygen mask off my face and leaving it to the side I sighed, the love in my mother's eyes was so strong as she approached me. She was biting her bottom lip as a tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly took me in her embrace and started to cry.

"Oh Rosalie, my baby!" she cried as he kissed my cheek softly,

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me letting out a few tears of my own. But I felt like I had let her down, let my father down too. If only I had taken the route that I always took home then I wouldn't have caused this shameful act,

"You must hate me," I managed to say "I'm filthy..." my face fell into the palms of my hands.

My mother gasped in shock as she pulled my hands from my face,

"Don't you dare ever say that Rosalie, of course this wasn't your fault!" she said furiously "You're a victim and we're going to get justice for you, sweetheart!" she nodded as she stroked my shoulder comfortingly.

Then Edward and Emmett walked into the room, my darling Emmett looked shattered as his eyes found mine filled with pure guilt. I couldn't understand the apologetic expression he was pulling, making an effort to cheer him up I smiled cheerfully even though the muscles in my face were like fire.

He smiled softly but his eyes were blank, I hoped to god that he didn't blame himself for what happened to me. I sighed and turned my attention to Edward, standing with his hands in his pockets and tear filled eyes as he looked me over, his eyes paying a lot of attention to my bruised face. He gulped and stayed silent for a few long moments before taking in a sharp breath,

"Who did this to you?" he demanded in a shaky voice that was filled with anger and sadness.

Carlisle stiffened as he looked at Edward shaking his head,

"Not now!" he said firmly as he raised his hand to Edward,

I bowed my head and frowned as pictures of their faces flashed in my mind. Pictures of lust filled eyes, violent grins and a desire to do to me what they wanted, they succeeded in raping my body, breaking my bones and spilling my blood. I cringed in pain at the memory of them, Mike and Royce.

Even thinking about their names made me want to hide in a corner in absolute shame. I shook my head as I felt sick, the reality of what they had done to me sunk in deep just at that moment and I broke down completely. I lowered my head into the palms of my hands and felt strong arms wrap around me like a vice, a gentle kiss was placed on my forehead and I realised that it was Edward, my big brother who was the one comforting me.

But Emmett soon took control as he walked towards me and kissed my cheek softly telling me everything was going to be just fine, and even though those words sounded true as they fell from his perfect lips I had a pool of doubt swarming around inside my stomach. Something was wrong. And just at that moment the doctor walked in, I felt the tension in all my family members including Emmett as he walked towards me with a clipboard, a piece of paper attached to it. He smiled softly before coughing and looking around the room,

"Would you like them to leave, Rosalie?" he asked politely,

I shook my head and gripped onto Emmett's hand, his fingers wrapping around my hand gently as he winked down at me with soft eyes like an angel's. I watched as the doctor nodded once, his smile soon disappeared as he looked down at the paper in front of him and I knew that I was in for bad news. He sighed to himself and removed his glasses, placing them into his doctor's coat carefully before hanging the clipboard on the end of my bed.

"Well first of all I'm very happy that you're awake, you seem to be more alert than I was first expecting you to be. But I have some bad news for you Rosalie..." he sighed as he looked towards Carlisle then back at me.

"There was a lot of injury caused to your body when we were operating to try to stop the internal bleeding that was caused by trauma. We managed to fix everything but the damage caused to your womb was irreparable. There is a very high chance that you will not be able to have children, I'm very sorry!" he sighed slowly.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as my mind went blank, I heard cries around me, I felt arms wrap around me but my senses weren't working. I wanted to die, I wanted to kill myself and just let this life be over like it should have been that night. I was worthless, I couldn't have babies, I couldn't be a mother. I pushed whoever was wrapped around me off me and felt anger rise in me as I began to howl in utter horror. The tears flew down my face,

"Why couldn't you have just left me?" I cried in defeat "I want to die!"

Today was the day that my life became worthless.


	12. Chapter 11 Cold Eyes With Dark Secrets

_****__Thanks once again for the brilliant reviews! :)_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Cold Eyes With Dark Secrets**_

**_Edward's POV_**

Finding out who did this to Rosalie, my sister, was now my only mission and once I got their names I knew I would be serving a prison sentence for murder. But there was a part of me that felt pure and utter guilt, the fact that I wasn't able to protect her enough drove me crazy and I had started to hate myself for it.

Sighing to myself quietly I walked out of the hospital sliding doors, visiting hours were almost up, Emmett and my mum and dad were still in that room with her but I couldn't bare to look her in the eyes. The sight of the marks, the cuts and bruises left over from the brutal attack that she took that night angered me beyond belief.

And now knowing that she couldn't have a child of her own, I would destroy the lives of those who destroyed hers. Exiting into the cold winter's night, I scanned the car park to see where I had parked my car. The confusion and anger that I felt jumbled my thoughts and I had begun to forget things easily. Huffing in annoyance, I spotted my silver Volvo by Emmett's monstrous Jeep that claimed attention from everyone even if you didn't want to look at it.

Grabbing my car keys from my jeans pocket, I quickly made my way across the car park and into my freezing cold car. Shivering slightly I started the car and turned on the heater to warm me up a little bit. I looked at myself in the mirror for a few moments studying the dark bags that had formed under my eyes. I looked terrible, a mad man was probably a good way to describe my appearance at that moment.

Thinking about my little sister being tortured had destroyed my sleeping patterns for the time being, the nightmares were the worst. Hearing her scream in agony in my sleep, I winced at the thought and shook my head out of the trance I had suddenly put myself in and heard a tap on my window. Blinking a few times I turned to see Bella standing outside, she didn't have a coat on, her arms were folded across her chest. She looked miserable. I frowned and rolled down my window,

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked trying to sound positive, a fake smile spread across my face as the only thoughts at the moment were of my sister.

She nodded, Bella looked like an angel to me and to be honest she was an angel to me, I watched as she walked to the other side of the car, hopping in and closing the door quietly behind her. I wanted to talk to somebody and Bella was probably the only person except for Rosalie that I could spill all my problems out in the open to. I stayed still just staring ahead for a moment, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Bella was looking at me, but it wasn't out of confusion like I had expected, it was out of understanding. I sighed deeply feeling her hand grip onto mine securely, I wrapped my fingers around her hand tightly and smiled,

"You'll get through this, Rosalie will too, she needs you to be by her side you know?" she asked softly.

I nodded,

"Before you tapped on my window I was about to go to the gun store, find a gun and hunt down those bastards who did this to her. I want to kill them, I feel the adrenaline through my veins when I think about it!"

Bella shook her head frowning,

"You can't think like that Edward!" she sighed,

I sighed and looked at her, her beautiful big brown eyes staring at me pleading and worried.

"But I'm not going to kill them, I can't!" I shrugged my shoulders "I have to be there for my sister and going to prison isn't being there for her. But I'll be happy to go away will assault, I'm not saying I won't hurt them when I see them because I will."

Bella gulped and nodded,

"Nobody can blame you for wanting to do that, Edward, Rosalie's your family and you fight to protect your family. Rosalie's one of my best friends and I want to kill them too but it would be better if they spend their lives rotting in a prison cell..."

I could see Bella's point, I didn't want to end their suffering with killing them, I wanted to lock them up in a cell and throw the key away for eternity. I clenched my teeth together because I knew that the people who did this to Rose were living somewhere in this town, they could be in the school, they could take the same classes as me. The thought of them laughing mentally at me while we sat in the same class as me made my heart pump with fury, they would not get away with this. As soon as Rose told me the names I would take revenge for her.

"I'll take you home now, it's getting late. Charlie will want you in bed for school tomorrow..." I sighed as I gently removed my hand from hers.

She nodded and fastened her seat belt as I drove off in the direction of her house. But as we were on our way home I spotted somebody at the side of the road with their thumb pointed out, a hitch hiker. It was about to rain so I decided to do just one good deed to keep my mind off Rosalie. I stopped my car for a moment and rolled down my window,

"Need a ride home?" I asked as I tried to study on his face as his hood was up.

He raised his head completely and I realised that it was Mike Newton, he looked like he had seen a ghost when he knew it was me. I hated Mike, frowning at the thought of him grabbing my sister in school that day, knocking him out felt pretty good though so I didn't have any hard feelings. He was silent as he was shaking with what I thought was the cold but he looked nervous too, he was probably still terrified of me when I punched him. I laughed mentally at the thought.

"No, no, I'll just..., walk, walk home!" he stuttered and that told me he was frightened of me, but I thought our fight was something long gone in the past.

"Don't be stupid, hop in!" I announced as waved for him to get inside,

he shook his head nervously as he kept looking around him like he was looking for somebody.

"No, I'm walking!" he said in a shaky voice as he quickly walked through some trees, taking a quick haunted glance back at me before disappearing out of sight.

I frowned in suspicion, his eyes were filled with fear, glassy and cold, filled with something that looked like guilt. I couldn't make sense of it though and so I shrugged my shoulders when I turned to look at Bella who shook her head,

"So that's wasn't weird!" she said sarcastically before I rolled the window back up fully.

I nodded in agreement although I felt that I was missing something, something didn't seem right when I looked at Mike. I tried to figure it out but I came up with nothing. What was Mike Newton so afraid of?


	13. Chapter 12 Love Like This

_I'm so sorry for the slow updates, busy schedule lately. Anyway thank you guys so much for reviewing and here is another chapter!_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Love Like This**_

**_Rosalie POV_**

_His arms wrapped around my waist as his nails dug into my skin painfully, I whimpered as I was thrown to the floor forcefully. Sadistic laughter circled me as I tried to pull myself off the cement ground, my knees scraped._

"_Come here!" Royce's voice called lustfully, "Come here!"_

_I shook my head,_

"_Get away!" I screamed "Please, no, stop it. Royce!" _

I felt arms grab onto me and I gasped as I opened my eyes, I was sitting in a hospital bed, I sighed as I realised it had all just been a nightmare. Emmett was sitting on the edge of my bed, I was gasping, trying to catch my breath as I looked into his tear filled eyes, I frowned as I wondered why he was emotional. He had seen me have nightmares before, he slowly put his hand on my arm and gulped,

"Royce King did this to you?" he whispered, and although it was a whisper it was the kind that sent shivers down your back and make you feel terrified.

I pulled my arm away from his hand still frowning,

"How did you know?" I asked, "I don't remember telling you..."

He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me gently and kissed my cheek,

"You called his name in your nightmare..."

I closed my eyes tightly and returned his cuddle by wrapping my arms around him,

"Please don't go after him, he is worthless..." I asked him in barely a whisper,

I felt Emmett's body go stiff as his hands balled into fists, I pulled away from him to look into his gorgeous eyes that were hidden by his frowning eye brows.

"I can not let him get away with this, I can not live knowing that this bastard_ raped_ you and got away without an ounce of a beating!" he was getting angrier by the moment as it got to a point where I had to calm him down.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips gently, I stroked the sides of his face tenderly and he looked into my eyes, calming down instantly.

"There were two..." Emmett looked at me with concern "There were two of them, Rose!"

I nodded, understanding what he meant by there being two of them, Royce and..., Mike, I sighed and clasped my hands together as Emmett sat there wanting to know who it was. I didn't know if I should tell him or no and I knew he could see the doubt in my eyes as he gulped,

"Please, Rosalie."

I frowned down at the bed, my teeth clenching together as a realisation swept over me completely, what if they were out there doing this to other girls, what if they were hurting another innocent girl right at that moment. I shook my head in disgust at the thought of it and decided that the right thing to do was to tell somebody about these two monsters, but was Emmett the right person to tell? What if he stormed out of the hospital and killed them both, I couldn't have that happen, Emmett was the love of my life and to see him killing two people and ending up in prison for the rest of his life was just not thinkable. I felt his hand grip around my wrist softly, raising my eyes from my hands to his beautiful hazel eyes, I gulped and nodded.

"You have to promise me that you will not go after them, Emmett, I can't imagine being alone again, please don't touch them!" I begged,

he looked hurt, understandably so. I knew Emmett had the thought that if a person hurts another then they should be hurt also, I looked at him with pleading eyes until he let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Royce King and Mike Newton," I said in barely a whisper,

Emmett's hand suddenly became much more tighter and forceful around my wrist, I hissed in pain, I looked into his eyes that were filled with fury, so much so that he didn't even realise that he was hurting me.

"Emmett, let go of me!" I snapped as I slapped his hand away, "Just be calm, please?" I asked,

he released his grip after a few more seconds and shook his head in defeat as he looked at me with a sense of failure filling his eyes.

"How can I be calm, Rosie, they hurt you so much!" he practically shouted at me with the utter passion her felt, he wanted to kill them, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill them!" he hissed in fury as he punched the side of my bed forcefully, enough to shake me,

"I said be calm, Emmett, the police will handle this, not you!" I huffed in annoyance at his actions and words.

Emmett suddenly frowned at me, I could see the frustration building up as the tension filled his body quickly,

"The police won't do shit, Rosalie, I will handle this!" he announced as he raised himself from the bed,

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit once again,

"Don't even think about leaving, Emmett, you will do as I say. Don't you dare go after them, are you crazy?" I snapped in a harsh whisper being careful not to disturb the other patients across the hall.

Emmett huffed in a fury as he stomped his foot against the floor which surprised me in a negative way,

"Am I crazy, I think the question is, are you crazy Rosalie, you are just willing to let rapists run free without any justice?" he raised his voice which was so unlike him.

I was beginning to get really pissed off with Emmett, he wasn't listening to me and I felt alone, I was arguing with my boyfriend over my rapists.

"I didn't say I was willing to let them run free, idiot, I said that the police will handle it, not you, don't you understand me?" I asked in sigh of desperation.

He looked at me and frowned,

"No!" he blared at the top of his lungs scaring me half to death "Just shut up!"

I felt tears of frustration prick my eyes as he turned to walk away,

"I was fucking raped!" I screamed louder than I thought was possible.

Emmett turned to look at me with wide eyes,

"I'm trying so hard just to keep my sanity from the pain and the nightmares, I keep seeing their faces in my mind and dreaming that they will grab me from this hospital and hurt me some more..., and I'm acting calmer than you are!" I shouted "Just give me some peace, are you really selfish enough to hurt me more by attacking them and leaving me alone, I was raped Emmett..., I was _raped_!"

I felt the tears run down my face as I began to cry, my chest heaving sobs ripped from my throat,

"Please don't leave me!" I cried "Please..."

I felt strong arms wrap around me tightly, I threw my arms around him as he buried his face in the crook of my shoulder tenderly.

"Oh, Rosalie..." he sighed softly as I felt his fingers stroke through my hair "I will never leave you, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry."

I felt so safe in Emmett's strong arms, I never wanted him to leave me, I wanted him to hold onto me forever and never let me go. I didn't know how strong love could be until this moment as we stayed silent in each others arms, my heart had never felt so whole and strong. I hoped that this would last forever.


	14. Chapter 13 Apologies

_**Thank you for the reviews and sticking with this story. Here's another chapter for you guys!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Apologies**_

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie slowly fell asleep in my arms as I stayed silent just staring at the hands of the clock just tick by, second by second..., minute by minute. Stroking her blonde curls gently, I was starting to become inpatient, I needed to call Carlisle and tell him the news.

Feeling my hands automatically clench tightly, I sighed and slowly lifted Rosalie onto the bed off of my lap, I hoped he wouldn't be asleep when I called him. Telling the father of my girlfriend that I knew who the attackers were was going to be a challenge, because even I knew that Carlisle was the most protective father I had ever met in my life and the thoughts of what he might to once he found were not pretty ones.

But I had to tell him because I made a promise to Rosalie that I would not go out of my way to hurt these inhumane and purely disgusting bastards, and that was a promise I would keep but she had not asked me to not tell anybody. So if I couldn't go after them then Carlisle certainly would and that sent the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Turning to look at Rosalie one more time before I left, I smiled slightly at her peaceful face, she looked like an angel that had flown down from heaven, my angel. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of her like that, I guess I was madly in love with this girl and it felt brilliant, and I loved her enough to see that she would get justice from the hideous abuse that she went through.

I sighed to myself quietly and slowly crept out of the hospital room and to the nearest phone. I dialled the number that had been stuck in my head since the moment Rosalie had revealed her attackers names, her father. I put the phone to my ear and waited patiently, looking around the empty corridor in case anybody walked by,

"Carlisle!" I spoke in a hurry when he answered the phone "It's Emmett, I need to talk to you about something..., no, it's about Rosalie. I know who did it!"

Once I had explained in detail about Rosalie waking up from a nightmare about Royce and her telling me the names of the attackers, Carlisle simply sighed,

"I will take care of this, don't you worry!" he spoke in the harshest voice I had heard him speak.

When the phone line went dead, I put the phone down and wondered if I had just made a big mistake, I clamped my hands together and brought them to my face as I closed my eyes slowly. I prayed that Rosalie wouldn't be too hurt,

"Emmett..., what are you doing?"

I turned to see Rosalie standing at the end of the corridor with a confused look on her face, I felt a pool of guilt form on my stomach as she looked at me with an expression of worry and fear. I just hoped that she didn't hear any of the conversation between Carlisle and I,

"I called Esme and told her that you were doing just fine..." I lied as I tried to smile, but it all felt fake as I dreaded that the next call that I got would be that of Carlisle murdering those rapists.

She smiled back at me, and I walked towards her as she stood waiting for me, I watched as she raised her hand out to take mine and a deep sadness filled me. I had made a mistake, if Rosalie didn't want me to go after them then obviously she would not want a blood relative going after them, her own father. I had screwed up definitely and I felt like utter shit, what kind of boyfriend was I if I couldn't even keep a promise to my own girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked seeing the expression on my face,

I took her hand and walked her back to her hospital room, I didn't answer at first and I could see the confusion slowly starting to build up in her deep blue eyes as the anxiety started to build in mines.

"No," I answered truthfully "I screwed up, Rosalie, I'm sorry!" I sighed as I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed,

she frowned at me and grabbed my hands stroking them softly with her gentle touch.

"What did you do?" she asked in a whisper, her eyebrows arched, "You didn't go after them, Emmett, please don't tell me that?" she asked in a desperate tone that broke my heart.

I shook my head and smiled at her sweet face that was so innocent that it made me warm inside,

"I told your father about them..., and I think he may be going after them," I explained apologetically.

She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth in horror, I could see the pain fill her eyes immediately as she shook her head in disbelief,

"Emmett, no!" she hissed in a panic, "Please, oh god, no!" she said in a rush of words that broke my heart even further.

I wished I could take that phone call back, it shouldn't have been me that told him, Rosalie should have been able to tell her father in her own time,

"My father will kill them, Emmett, don't you understand that!" she asked in a soft tone that surprised me.

I looked at her and grabbed her arms gently, pulling her to me and I wrapped my arms around her softly as I took in the scent of her beautiful hair.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I'm an idiot!" I exclaimed as she sighed deeply,

she raised her hands and pushed against my chest, separating herself from me as she looked down at the hospital band that was around her wrist. I watched curiously as she gripped onto the white band and pulled it from her skin, I watched it flutter to the floor in slow motion as she looked into my wondering eyes.

"We need to go find my father before he does something he'll regret," she said to me as she looked around the hospital room for her clothes that Esme had brought her earlier.

I stepped outside of the room at her request as she changed into the jeans and jumper that her mother had provided, I didn't dare argue with her decision to go and find her father. This was my fault in the first place, I needed to fix this and if fixing it meant for Rosalie to come with me then so be it. It would be good for Rose to get fresh air too, once she was ready she stepped outside the room and looked up at me with eyes of beauty. I gave her a slight smile and she returned it which I was not expecting as she took my hand in hers,

"Let's go!" she announced as she lead the way to the exit of the hospital,

I followed her with pride as she was healing faster than I could have expected. Rosalie was a strong person and I was so lucky to be in her presence, so lucky to be her boyfriend as well as her best friend.

"I hope my father does not hurt anybody," she sighed as we stepped into the car park, it was raining and it was dark outside as it was the middle of the night.

"Your father just wants to protect you, Rosalie, if he hurts them then it is for a good cause..." I said, immediately regretting the words that slipped from my mouth as she pulled her hand from mine in an instant.

"That's my father, Emmett, if he hurts them then he'll go to jail. I can't be without my dad, he's my entire world, I love him too much to see him ripped from me and thrown into a prison!" she spat with a venomous tone, I watched her stomp through the rain and puddles towards the car.

I gulped and mentally punched myself as the trust I had built with her had smashed in an instant, that was the moment I realised that she cared much more for her father than she would for me. A loving relationship between Rosalie and I had to be earned and I didn't deserve it.

However, the relationship between a father and daughter is one that can not be broken, Rosalie and Carlisle were the strongest father and daughter bonds I had seen and it was beautiful. I didn't want to be the one to ruin it. Rosalie stood by the car, he deep blue eyes icy as she looked at me before turning her head away from me. I lowered my head and sighed, putting my hands into my pockets and walking towards the car, she didn't even give me eye contact.

"I'm sorry..."


	15. Chapter 14 Mad World

_**Thank you guys for the reviews once again and here is another chapter for you all. **_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Mad World**_

**Carlisle's POV**

It was cold and dark, one of the iciest winter days of this year, I watched the rain fall freely from the grey clouds that filled the sky. I raised my hood over my head, preventing the water from hitting my face, putting my hands into the pockets of my coat I sighed as the weather was the last thing that was on my mind.

Looking at my boots that were splashing through the puddles that had formed quickly on the cemented ground, I looked around to see where I was. In a car park in the outskirts of town, I was close, smiling to myself with no content what so ever, I frowned and kept walking at my own pace. I looked towards a lonely shop that stood separate from the rest, a mother and small child run to get away from the rain. The little girl noticed me and let out a slight giggle as her mother screeched in horror as the rain splashed her hair, I chuckled to myself as the child reminded me of my little Rosalie.

I watched as they both disappeared in the shadows of the night, I shook my head slightly and looked at the shop with curiosity. I felt my legs pulling me towards that lonely shop, I frowned and walked towards the door, pulling it open and stepping inside the warm place.

I looked around for the very thing I was looking for, alcohol. My fists clenched as I once promised myself that I would never touch Vodka again, but today was an exception, for what I was about to do, I needed something to calm my nerves. Pulling the fridge door open, I grabbed the large bottle of Vodka that was the cheapest and turned to the old man at the counter, placing the bottle on the counter and pulling my wallet out of the back pocket of my jeans.

"Rough day?" I heard a raspy voice ask,

I looked up at the older man, his face worn with fine lines and his hair grey with age, he scanned the bottle as I nodded,

"You have no idea..." I explained as he asked for an amount of money that I handed over.

He thanked me and gave me a brown paper bag, I gripped onto the bottle of evil and placing it into the bag and heading to the exit,

"keep the change!" I shouted as I walked back into the rain with a purpose.

Taking the bottle of Vodka out of the bad, I unscrewed the lid and took a few gulps, cringing at the strong taste that overpowered my throat. Coughing a few times, I wiped my face and took another gulp that slid down more easily as I placed the bottle back into the bag. I sighed as I continued my journey through a maze of neighbourhoods and parks, I had been walking for a few hours now, confusing myself as I did so.

Before I knew it I had drunk quite a lot of the bottle of alcohol, my head was beginning to throb as I stumbled until I came to an alley way where there were a few steps. I sighed and sat myself down on the first step, the rain continued to beat down against my coat, the paper bag was beginning to break and I was starting to get annoyed.

Sitting the bag down beside myself, I reached into my coat and gripped onto an object, pulling it from an inside pocket, I pulled it into my hands and just stared at it for the longest moment which seemed like hours. The beautiful gun that sat in my hands was for one purpose and one purpose only, to kill two people, to take away two lives that did not deserve to be on this planet.

I gritted my teeth together and shoved the gun back into my coat pocket and stood to my feet, grabbing the bottle and taking a few more gulps of alcohol before throwing the bottle against a brick wall, watching the glass smash and the liquid explode everywhere.

I stormed through the alley way and into the open again, this time I could hear voices, my eyes widened as I quickened my pace to see who the voices belonged to. Stepping out of the alley way but keeping myself hidden within the shadows, I squinted my eyes to see _them_, Royce King and Mike Newton, the two of them with two girls that I recognized from Rosalie's year in school. My heart iced over when I thought of what these two monsters did to my innocent little baby, I took in a deep breath and pulled the gun out of my coat's pockets, I stepped out of the shadows and raised the gun towards the both of them.

My hand shaking from the anger that bubbled inside me, growling deeply, they turned around to face me in an almost slow motion, the looks of fear that washed over their faces was the most satisfying feeling I could have felt. All I could hear was the rain and my heart beat, I watched their hands fly up in the air in terror as they backed away from me, I stepped towards them as they stepped back.

I could see their lips moving, but no sound was coming out as the voices in my head took over the situation, something inside me was telling me to stop even though the desire to end their very existence was so tempting. I looked towards the two girls, their faces were expressionless as shock overwhelmed them, I felt my heart crumble for them as they could have just as easily ended up like my daughter. I felt my heart beating fast again as I put pressure onto the trigger, I watched in pleasure as the two monsters fell to their knees in desperation for their lives. Taking another step I watched the fear on their faces, the same fear that was on Rosalie's face in the hospital as she had nightmares about these two repeating the rape and assault.

"You hurt my daughter!" I roared as I took another step towards them both as she were on their knees side by side,

they looked at each other with a realisation of who I was and why I was there, the shock on their faces as they knew who I was and what my purpose was soon disappeared and the terror arrived on their face. I watched the tears roll down Mike Newton's face as he begged for his pathetic life,

"That's it!" I shouted "Beg for mercy, just like Rosalie did, why should I stop, this is a joke just like raping my daughter was a joke, this is really funny is it?" I screamed into his face.

Mike shook his head as he closed his eyes tightly, apologising every second that was doing nothing but anger me more, Royce just looked at the gun with a fear that made me smile. But everything suddenly changed with the single word that was shouted from a distance,

"Daddy!"

I dropped my hand with the gun in it and turned around to see my daughter, there she was, so beautiful, my Rosalie. I smiled as she stopped and looked at me with worry, her arms folded across her chest as Emmett stood a few feet beside her,

"Stop this right now, I will not have you take another human being's life, they are not worth it dad, they're pathetic!"

Rosalie's voice was filled with nerves that hurt me inside, my daughter had never been nervous of me before and that is when I realised that I was becoming something else, something I didn't want to be, a monster. By this time I had noticed that the two girls from earlier had disappeared completely, they must have run off in the fear of me.

I huffed and nodded as I let the gun slide from my fingers and drop with a thud to the concrete. Placing my hands into my pockets I walked towards my daughter, she was worth a whole lot more than anything else in this world. As I smiled towards her, I saw the expression of relief on her face turn to horror as she shook her head and began to scream. Emmett grabbed her as she tried to run to me,

"dad, the gun!" she screamed as my heart stopped as I turned around to see Royce holding the gun in his hands.

I stepped back but heard a huge bang that echoed through my ears with a piercing effect that made me fall back, everything went silent again as I crumpled to the ground in agony. My chest felt like it had exploded as I cringed, I managed to raise my head to see my daughter grabbing the gun, I saw the two boys running away.

Then two bangs again exploded in the air, one boy and then the other fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but I felt pinned to the ground as Emmett stood above me. I raised my hands to my face to wipe the rain from my cheeks when I saw the thick red blood dripping from my fingers.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, I was getting exhausted. I felt a pair of hands grip the sides of my face gently, I opened my eyes once again to see my little girl looking down at me with tears flooding her eyes. I tried to calm her down, but I couldn't hear anything, she looked like she was screaming. I groaned in agony as the pain became too much and then the pure darkness filled my vision completely.


	16. Chapter 15 My Daddy

Thank you for the reviews! here's another champter for you guys!

**Chapter 15**

**My Daddy**

I couldn't believe that my father had been shot, I watched as the paramedics loaded him into the back of an ambulance and drive him off, my mother had arrived to the scene moments ago and watched Carlisle leave with a deep sadness across her face.

I felt a lump grow in my throat as I watched her wipe a tear from her face and fold her arms across her chest, I knew she needed a moment to herself so I left her to her own. The police had asked me questions about Royce and Mike, I had shot them both but unfortunately they had lived, even though I was not a bad person, I was terrified as the angry personality within me wanted them to be dead. But if that had happened then I would be nothing more than a murderer, but the reality was that I was being proclaimed a hero, there was no doubt that there would be a story in the local paper tomorrow, 'Daughter saves father from two gun wielding teenage boys.'

I sighed to myself in discontent, as the title in the paper should read 'Two beasts attempt to murder innocent father, death penalty should be punishment.' I watched with icy eyes as the pair of beasts were loads into the backs of separate ambulances with police officers by their sides.

I had been told that as soon as the pair recover from the gun shots, they will be arrested and face a jury for the attempted murder of my father. And with both Emmett and I as witnesses, I was assured that the case wouldn't last long. I hoped that they would get life in prison, I wanted them to suffer.

I hoped that they would feel the pain that they put me through. I frowned as I looked to the ground, I didn't want all of this negative emotions to eat me up, I had suffered enough, it was time for me to heal and try to move forward with my life. I closed my eyes for a moment, praying for my father, I felt tight arms wrap around my waist and I turned to see Emmett behind me with an apologetic smile that made me all warm inside.

He always found a way to make me smile, even if he had no words, his face melted my worries away. I felt safe with Emmett, he understood me completely and I understood him, maybe that's why even if we did have little fights now and then, we were perfect for each other. I lay my head against him chest as he sighed into my hair,

"My dad nearly died tonight..." I managed to say in barely a whisper,

Emmett held me tighter to him sensing my emotions were all over the place at the moment, I felt the muscles in my chest tense as I let out a small sob of unbelief. My dad nearly died, I couldn't even muster up enough courage to think about what would happen if he had died in my arms, I shook my head at the thought. I would not be able to survive without my father around, that was a fact, if my dad had been murdered then I knew I would have committed suicide and that was a definite fact not up for debate.

"He's going to be just fine, Rosalie, your dad is a strong man..." Emmett said as he turned me around to face him,

I nodded in agreement as I wiped my tears from my face, I smiled as I remembered back to when I was little, a conversation that my father and I had, had when I was about five. I could remember it like it was just yesterday,

_Looking up to my mummy in her beautiful white wedding dress, I smiled and pointed to the veil over her face, I looked up to my daddy and let out a squeak of excitement._

"_Daddy, look, look!" I squealed,_

_he looked down at me and nodded,_

"_I see her, Rosie, she's beautiful isn't she, just like you!" he smiled as he softly touched my nose with a smile._

_I took in a deep breath and nodded,_

"_I'll be back in a minute, honey, I have a phone call from the wedding planner," mummy said with a smile as she kissed daddy's cheek and walked out of the room._

_Daddy pulled me up into his arms and smiled,_

"_I'm gonna get married too when I'm older daddy!" I nodded as I played with his black bow tie around his neck,_

_he laughed and arched his eyebrows in surprise._

"_Who's the lucky man who you're going to marry then, Rosie?" he asked with a smile,_

_I looked around the room and thought for a minute._

"_It's a secret, so you have to guess at first then I will tell you, okay, daddy?" I smiled as I held his face between my hands._

_He nodded with a chuckle,_

"_Mr Bear?" Daddy asked as he pointed to the stuffed polar bear teddy on the table,_

_I giggled and shook my head._

"_The first word of his name is Da!" I smiled,_

_daddy arched one eyebrow and sighed,_

"_hmm, Dallas the dog?" he asked,_

_I laughed and shook my head._

"_No, daddy, it's you!" I squealed as I pointed to him with a grin._

_Daddy gasped in surprise as he frowned,_

"_Why me, Rosie, why would you marry me?" he asked,_

_I rolled my eyes with a huff,_

"_cause, daddy, you're the only person in the whole entire big world that is gonna love me more than anything ever, you love me even more than football, don't you daddy?" I asked._

_Daddy laughed for a long while then, he chuckled and kissed my cheek softly,_

"_Yes, Rosalie, daddy loves you more than anything in this whole entire world, even football..."_

_I clapped my hands together,_

"_See, daddy, I would marry you cause I love you even more that Mr Bear and Dallas the dog, I love you more than anything ever in the whole universe, cause your my daddy!" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a cuddle._

_Daddy had tears in his eyes then, he said he as crying because he loved me so much and that made me happy._

I opened my eyes at that memory and found myself crying again, my father was my entire world, and I was his world too, he was the most important person in my life. Emmett looked at me silently with an understanding look across his face, I wiped the tears away from my face,

"I have to go see my dad, now!" I said as I walked towards Emmett's car,

Emmett frowned,

"Rosalie, he might be in surgery right now!" Emmett called softly,

I turned and frowned,

"Well then, I'll wait as long as it takes for him to come out of surgery, I need to tell him that I love him!" I said and that was the end of the conversation.


	17. Chapter 16 Tension

Thank you guys for the reviews once again, you're all awesome! And here's another chapter! :)

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Tension**_

I sat watching Rosalie in the waiting room for a long while, I had never really just stood there and studied her before. I felt happy as she sat there staring into space, her deep blue eyes searching the room for something interesting to look at before they finally landed on the clock once again**.**

I was standing against on of the white walls with my arms folded, all of the seats in the waiting room had been filled up with either injured and sick people or relatives of people who were being treated by the doctors, Rosalie and I had been waiting for over an hour now.

It had taken us an hour to get to the hospital, so that was a total of two hours that Carlisle had been in surgery. We had been told by a surgeon that they had expected him to be in the operating theatre for around three hours due to a bullet piercing his left lung, but other than that, he was doing fine which was a huge relief. I watched Rosalie as she tapped her nails against the arm of her chair as she looked at the blue floor, I watched her nervous frame as she stayed silent.

I knew that most of the nerves would be due to her father in surgery but we had found out that Royce and Mike had been taken here to be treated for their wounds which were less severe that Carlisle's. I couldn't help but wonder if she was also nervous of being in the same place as those beasts, if there weren't any police officers with the pair of them I would probably go searching for them.

I sighed and shook my head as I brushed my fingers through my dark curls, I looked back to Rosalie who was now looking me in the eyes with a soft smile on her gorgeously angelic face, she stood from her chair and as soon as she did somebody quickly grabbed it and sat down with a sigh of relief. She folded her arms quietly and walked slowly towards me, I uncrossed my arms and welcomed her into my embrace as she lay her head on my shoulder and took in a deep breath.

I wrapped my arms around her gently and pulled her closer to me,

"I love you," she whispered into my head as she placed her ear to my chest and listened to my heartbeat contently.

I kissed the top of her head and smiled gently,

"I love you too, Rosalie," I sighed as she smiled up at me.

Her nerves seemed to have disappeared completely then, I liked the idea of being her protector and making her feel comfortable with me.

"I feel like I've been living in a nightmare forever now and it just won't go away, I hate feeling this way, Emmett..." she explained to me, this was really only the first time that she had expressed her feelings directly to me without having a bitter edge to her.

I knew she didn't mean to be so icy cold with me, it was probably unbelievable hard for her to say things to me after all that she had been through, I felt sorry for her and I knew she did not want me to feel that way but I just couldn't help it.

I felt bad for Rosalie, and I couldn't help but think that all of this had happened to her in the time that I had been with her which made me hate myself for not being able to save her from all of these disgusting acts. Maybe Rosalie would be better and would be healthier if I was not around her, but it was too late to walk away now, she needed me and I needed her. Love was something that you couldn't just walk away from, that much I knew.

"Things can only get better from here on, Rose, you'll see, I promise you that," I whispered into her ear quietly which made her smile to my relief.

But as soon as our little intimate moment started, it ended quickly as a familiar voice boomed into the waiting room – Edward.

Rosalie darted away from me which I was slightly annoyed at, but our relationship was the least of my worries,

"What ward are those fuckers on, I'm going to fucking tear their throats out with my bare fucking hands!" he shouted at the top of his lungs causing a huge commotion with the people in the waiting area who were more than shocked with the language that rolled off of his tongue so freely.

Rosalie ran to her brother, trying to calm him down slightly,

"Edward, stop it, you're causing a scene!" she groaned as she grabbed his arm but to my surprise he ripped his arm from her in a fierce manner which made me frown with concern.

For a brief moment, Edward was silent, he stared at Rosalie with a look that I did not appreciate him to give her, disgust. I stayed back, keeping out of the situation, letting both of them talk to each other.

"Keep your damn hands off of me, Rosalie, do you understand me?" he said slowly with a fierce touch to it,

I didn't like the way he was acting towards Rosalie, he was acting like a crazy man.

"What has gotten into you, our father is in surgery and you don't have the decency to act like a normal human being in a hospital, have some respect!" she snapped at her elder brother with anger as she frowned at him.

Edward clenched his teeth together as he bent his knees slightly to look Rosalie straight in the eyes, he was nose to nose with her which sent alarm bells ringing in my head but I knew Rosalie could handle Edward so I left her be. Edward wouldn't harm Rosalie, and if he did, then I would beat his ass instantly, I just hoped he had enough sense to act like a man. I watched like a silent predator, watching Edward's every move.

"Our father is in that operating theatre..., because of you!" he said in a cold voice which was filled with a hatred which I hadn't expected to come out of Edward's mouth.

He was always the one to support and protect Rosalie from situations and now he was acting like a fool towards her and I didn't like it one little bit.

"Because of me?" Rosalie shrieked "I was the one who got out of my hospital bed and looked for him in the pouring rain, I was the one who stopped him from killing two people and I was the one who saved his life..., where the fuck where you?"

Rosalie's voice got colder and angrier with every word she spoke to her brother and she was right in every word that she said, where was Edward when Carlisle went missing?

"Listen, you ungrateful little bitch!" Edward spat "If you hadn't let those savages rape you in the first place, dad wouldn't be in this situation, you are stained and dirty and pathetic, worthless little slut!" Edward shouted,

I felt my heart skip a beat at the words that poured out of Edward's mouth to Rosalie. The final straw was when she burst into floods of tears, I felt my hands automatically clench into fists and I stormed towards him but before I could do anything,

"Edward"!

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Esme, her eyes filled with tears that I could see streaming down her face with a pained expression that was awful to look at, Edward turned to look at Esme with a 'deer caught in headlights' look,

"How dare you speak to your sister like that, what the hell is gotten into you?" she demanded as she stood in front of him.

Edward didn't respond and Esme looked at Rosalie as she stood in floods of tears,

"That is your sister, your blood, your family and you dare to speak to her like that, how would like me to scream at you if you were raped and left to die?" Esme asked Edward as he looked more apologetic than before.

There were a few moments of silence before Esme sighed and shook her head in anger as she wiped her tears from her face, I stormed past Edward with a furious glare as I cuddled Rosalie.

"Your sister went out in the pouring rain even when she wasn't fully recovered and searched for your father while you refused to move your ass from Bella's warm home, you are the pathetic one if you ask me, boy, now you apologize to your sister before I kick your ass!" she said in a more angered voice than before.

Rosalie gripped onto me tightly as Edward turned to face her, tears in his eyes which I hadn't seen before,

"I don't know what got into me..." he shook his head as he spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Rose..." he said quietly,

Rosalie nodded and sighed as Esme walked towards Rosalie and held her in her arms softly.

I frowned at Edward as he looked at me and gulped, I hoped he felt intimidated by me because if he ever talked or acted to Rosalie like that again then I would break the bones in his neck with a hammer. Rosalie looked up at me again with her gorgeous eyes, I smiled back down at her and she took my hand in hers softly. Rosalie was my angel and I was her protector, and nothing would change that.


	18. Chapter 17 Healing

I'm terribly sorry for the incredibly slow update, but a major event happened in my family a few months ago but now I'm able to focus on my writing once again. I hope you'll forgive me and I promise from now on the updates will come sooner than they have. Thank you, DMcInk.

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Healing**_

It had been a long wait but my father was out of surgery and fully awake, my mother, Edward and Emmett had stayed behind to let me go first and see him. I didn't have a problem with them coming to see him too but I had learned that only one visitor was allowed to visit him at certain times due to his condition, I sighed.

My father had just been through major surgery due to bullets being lodged into his chest by two rapists who were also in this hospital being treated. I had made it a priority to not mention this to my dad; I didn't want him to get too worked up over those bastards. I walked through a small corridor, there were a row of doors, numbered and I stood outside the room that my father was situated in.

It was strange, I felt nervous, anxious and scared all at the same time. My emotions were all over the place, I had witnessed my father being shot by my rapists and now I had to see him after a major surgery due to what they had done to him. It was a wonder that I had not grabbed the gun and shot them both in the head while I had the chance, in fact, I wanted to find them in this hospital and kill them for what they did but then of course that would make me no better than them.

And I was better than them, I would make sure that I would be a good person, I did not want to waste my life on hatred and regret. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before walking into the room, the first glimpse I got of my father was of him removing the oxygen mask from his face that the doctors had placed on him after the anaesthetic that they had given him during the surgery. I smiled, he had a confusing frown on his face, the same one I had when I tried to figure things out, I sighed and he heard me. I watched his head spin; a smile appeared on his face,

"Rosalie!" he gasped, he then coughed and leaned forward holding his torso, the sudden movement had hurt him.

I frowned and quickly walked to his side, I helped him sit upright,

"Are you okay, dad, can I get you anything, do you need water?" I asked in a panic as I looked around the room for cups.

My father smiled and grabbed my arm gently,

"Rosie, I'm fine, sit down please..." he pointed to the chair that sat beside his bed,

I sighed and nodded, as I sat down by him and leaned my head against the wall behind me. He looked at me with sparkling eyes and a smile that could light up a dark room, my father was amazing, he was constantly concerned about others before himself.

"Dad, you shouldn't have gone after them, the police could have handled that just fine and now you've gone and got yourself hurt, this is all my fault!" I shook my head as I dropped it into the palms of my hands,

I felt his hand rub my back gently,

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Rosalie, we have gone over this a million times, you cannot blame yourself. I went after them to get justice but I realised that I can't take justice into my own hands. It was stupid of me, I was drunk, I was not thinking straight and I went against your wishes of leaving them alone. I'm sorry, Rosalie, I really am!" he explained to me,

I frowned, raising my head from my hands and looking him straight in the eyes, he had nothing to apologize for, he was an amazing person.

"Don't say sorry dad, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm just sorry that you had to be injured out of all of this, you got shot, that was one of the worst things I have witnessed in my entire life. I do not want to lose you, dad. I just want you to concentrate on getting better because I think if we stay in the hospital for another month then I am going to go insane!" I laughed,

He chuckled and rubbed my arm gently,

"Oh, Rosie, you always cheer me up on my worst days, what a lovely daughter I have been blessed with, you have no idea how much you have changed my life for the better..."

I gulped as he looked ahead to the wall in front of him, he was remembering memories that we had, and I could feel myself getting quite emotional at the sight of tears sparkling in his blue eyes.

"The first time I ever held you in my arms, I was so proud, I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest, that's how much love I felt and the first thing I thought of when I felt all the love for you was roses. And that's how you got your name, Rosalie, my baby, half of my heart. The other half being Edward, I don't know how I could survive without you two brats..." he laughed.

I smiled and reached out to take his hand in mine; he sniffled and looked at me, a tear rolling down the side of his cheek. I felt my heart beating fast; I knew then that my emotions were close to exploding and tears were quickly rising in my eyes.

"I love you so much, daddy, I don't know what I would so without you either, it's hard to describe our bond, it really is special." I smiled as I leaned against his shoulder,

He laughed for a brief moment,

"You've always been a daddy's girl, your mother always liked to believe that you preferred her over me but the truth is that it's the complete opposite. You've always been tied to my side, daddy's little girl."

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders to pull me into him for a tight hug, I couldn't believe how better I felt after that day of torturous waiting. It seemed as if this was the day that all of us needed to do a little healing, emotionally as well as psychically. We all needed to get better together; if it took holding hands to do that then so be it. My father kissed my forehead and for the first time in a long time I felt completely healed of all pain.


	19. Chapter 18 Why Me?

_**Thank you guys for the reviews and sticking with this story for so long, I appreciate it a lot! Thank you again, DMcInk! :)**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Why Me?**_

**Rosalie's POV**

I was utterly confused and even more so terrified as I held a letter in my hands from the hospital, it was addressed to me and at first I thought it was about me leaving the hospital early without a doctor's approval which of course I should have done but more serious things were happening at that current time.

As I read through the letter, I began to get more confused as they were asking in the most polite manner that they could muster for me to have two tests done. One test which I should have known that I was supposed to have after the abuse I went through was a pregnancy test, which I was not worried about as I was already on my period. But the second test that they were asking for took me by surprise completely, a HIV/AIDS test.

I frowned and felt my heart racing as I put the letter down on the kitchen table, I felt like I wanted to be sick with pure fear, it actually went through my mind, what if I had this disease. This horrific, life ending, incurable disease. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, I could not even imagine something so life changing, so terrible, I sighed and shook my head as I pulled a chair from the table and sat down.

I sat in silence for what felt like years but was only a couple of minutes, this was a lot to take in and a lot to be terrified about. Just as I thought that hospitals were no longer going to be a part of my family's life for a long time, this comes along and knocks me off my feet sending crashing to the ground once again. All of the thoughts running through my mind were beginning to get me depressed; I frowned and bit my bottom lip, what if one of those filthy beasts had given me this disease, what if they had ended my life.

I clenched my fists tightly, I was getting angrier and angrier by the moment, I wanted to scream but I couldn't, tears had blurred my vision yet again. Where ever I turned, pain still seemed to follow me around, if there was a God, why did he hate me so much? I bit my teeth together in rage as I stood and picked up the chair I was sitting on, growling deeply, I threw it as hard as I could. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion as the chair crashed into the wine glasses that were placed beside the sink.

Smashing instantly with the force, a sense of brief relief filled me. I heard the loud footsteps and shrieking voices of my mother and Edward as they ran down the stairs to see what was going on. I stood with my back to the kitchen door, I could not bare to face them, I did not want to break down once again, instead I wanted to keep the anger built up inside me as a shield from the pain that wanted to crumple me. I heard Edward laugh,

"Edward, that's enough!" Esme silenced him with a firm warning, she obviously was not pleased with my actions and she definitely did not find them amusing what so ever.

I sighed to myself as I heard her come behind me and gently grab my arm as she turned me around to face her, I bit my bottom lip hard as I looked at her confused expression that broke my heart, for my mother had also been through hell. Her husband shot by teenagers who raped her daughter, I knew everybody at her floral shop talked about her behind her back and tried to avoid her.

It was hard to imagine my mother being judged by people, it made me want to beat them up but she was a strong woman, she did not give a damn if people talked or didn't talk about her. The only thing that mattered to her was her family and their happiness, she was a true hero to me and I was inspired to be just a little like her when I was to become a mother.

Then it hit me, I may never get the chance to be a mother, I may be infected with one of the most serious diseases that exist. I shut my eyes and hoped that this indeed was a dream and I would awake to a happy atmosphere, but unfortunately reality was a bitch.

"Rosalie!"

I looked at my mother who had each of her hands on the side of my face, "did you not hear what I just said to you?"

I frowned,

"Why did you throw that chair at those wine glasses, those expensive one of a kind wine glasses that my mother gave to me?" she sounded angry and disappointed and sad and confused.

I pulled away from her, the pain was back, I was a complete and utter failure, I turned to look at the mess I had created, glass smashed everywhere, a leg missing from the chair.

"I'm sorry, mum, I really am!" I folded my arms and looked to my brother who was just as confused as her,

I looked at my feet and took in a deep breath; there was no need to keep secrets in this family any longer. I needed to tell them,

"I got a letter today from the hospital..." I looked at the roof trying to hide the tears that desperately wanted to fall down my face.

I did not want to look my mother in the eyes while I said this, I was afraid that my heart would fail on me if I did; this was one of the hardest if not the hardest thing to say.

"I need to have a test for HIV/AIDS..." I began "There is a fifty, fifty chance I have it," I finished feeling a lump in the bottom of my throat that was difficult to get rid of.

There was an uncomfortable silence, I looked down at Esme slowly, and the tears fell freely when I saw the look of pure horror fall on her face. Her eyes were wide with shock, her body frozen as she looked at me like she had seen a ghost. I then looked at my brother who had a similar reaction, he shook his head and like me, he looked at the roof to stop himself from crying.

"Rosalie!" my mother gasped as she put her hand to her chest "No, not this, not my baby, why did they do this to you!" she screamed,

I jumped and began to cry loudly as I shook my head, I asked myself the same question every day, why? I felt my knees weaken but before I could fall, she caught me, my mother, she pulled me into her and cradled in her arms. I lay my face on her shoulder and cried myself dry; she was silent as she comforted me by stroking the back of my head.

It got all silent after a while and to be honest, it was kind of nice to be held my mother in a quiet room; it gave me a sense of peace. Edward came close to us and wrapped his strong arms around us both,

"Optimism is a great help at a time just like this one, because I believe you're going to be fine..." Edward whispered into my ear.

I gulped and smiled at this kind words,

"Rose, you're going to be okay..." he said in a shaky voice and my smile disappeared.

It was nice of my brother to think in a positive manner but I knew that optimism did not always win in a negative situation; in fact it sometimes worsens a situation. I sighed, hoping for a good outcome that might never happen. I guess it was a blood test that would change everything.


	20. Chapter 19 Stand By Me

_**Thank you guys again. And by the way, I do not own Brad Pitt who is mentioned in this chapter although I wish I did :) **_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Stand By Me**_

I sat in the hospital waiting room, I felt sick to my stomach as I twisted a paper towel that I had in my hands that I had found beside the water fountain. Nerves were eating me up as my mother sat with me, when Emmett found out; he came over straight away and drove me, my mother and my brother to the hospital. I looked at the clock on the wall, time was going past at a snail's pace, it was starting to irritate me to the point where I bit my lip so hard that it began to bleed. I frowned and felt a small drop of blood flow down my chin,

"Rosalie!" my mother gasped as she grabbed the paper towel out of my hand and dapped the blood away, she was away to throw it away but I grabbed the paper back into my hands.

"I want to keep that..." I said as I looked at the small amount of blood that had smeared on the paper, I frowned and thought about the disease that I might have.

If I did have it then the blood on that piece of paper was infected, I was a walking infected stain that nobody would want to be around. Thinking that to myself hurt me, it hurt me badly, I took in a deep breath and looked up to see Emmett looking at me with concerned eyes, he was worried about me. I smiled back as he leaned down and gripped my hand in his; he bent his knees so he could be at my level,

"No matter what the outcome of this test is, I will stand by you; I will not leave your side."

It was as if he could read my mind, Emmett was like my angel, and he always knew how to put a smile on my face in the most awful of situations which was why I loved him so much. Hearing him say those words made me feel a whole lot better of myself, but I still had another hurdle to jump over. My father, I needed to tell him what was going on, he was in this hospital recovering from that bullet wound but he was healing fast which was a relief. I would have the test and then I would have to tell him if I had HIV or not.

"I'm scared, Emmett," I began "What if I'm dying right now, what if this disease has already had a major effect on my body. I don't want to die; I enjoy living too much..." I whispered as I leaned my forehead against his,

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me which made me feel secure; I smiled as he kissed my cheek softly.

"You will be fine, I can sense it," he winked with a gentle smile that always seemed to melt my heart,

I cocked an eyebrow,

"Are you a psychic now, Emmett?" I laughed slightly "I always thought there was something special about you."

He grinned,

"I'm not psychic, I just have good senses and that special thing about me is obviously my good looks..." he waggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head and pushed him playfully,

"You are good looking I must admit but then again you're no Brad Pitt are you?" I joked.

Emmett smiled and rolled his eyes,

"I wouldn't win in a beauty contest against him but I bet I could knock him out with one punch..." he laughed.

I shook my head with a giggle,

"Don't you threaten my beautiful Brad or I'll just have to knock you out, Emmett!" I waggled my eyebrows at him as I kissed the tip of his nose.

He flicked a piece of my hair out of my face,

"That would be funny because I doubt you could punch your way out of a paper bag, Miss Hale..." he challenged with a smile,

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him, as I realised that we were in the hospital. I closed my eyes,

"I love you, Emmett..." I sighed,

He chuckled,

"More than Brad Pitt?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

I rolled my eyes,

"Much, much more than Brad Pitt, I would choose you over him any day. And although I promised myself that I would marry him one day, my feelings have changed," I laughed.

He smiled and took my hands in his,

"You wouldn't marry Brad Pitt, but would you marry me?" he suddenly said,

My eyes widened as he smiled at me with those gorgeous dark eyes of his, when the moment was ruined by my mother's voice.

"That's enough talk of Brad Pitt and marriages, Rosalie, next thing you know it will be baby names and I do not think I could handle that because in my mind you are still a six year old girl who plays with stuffed animals and dolls!" she said, it was quite funny to see her expression.

I sighed and took her hand in mines,

"No matter what, mum, I will always be your little girl," I smiled,

But I soon realised that saying that was a mistake as I could see tears in her eyes.

"Rosalie, now look what you've gone and one, you've made me cry..." she said,

I rolled my eyes with a smile as Emmett laughed,

"Mum, you made yourself cry!" I laughed.

She sniffled and waved her hands in front of her face, drying the tears that hadn't fallen yet,

"Oh god, is my mascara running?" she asked in a panic,

I shook my head,

"Mum, you're fine!" I sighed.

She adjusted her hair and relaxed in her chair again which was a relief, I laughed with Emmett as she frowned at us but the fun and games were soon over as a nurse in deep blue scrubs came through to the waiting area.

"Rosalie Hale!" she called,

I felt my heart beat against my chest rapidly, I didn't want this to happen so soon but it had to, and I needed to know If I was dying or not. This was a scary moment.

"I'm right here with you, Rose, I'm right here!" Emmett said into my ear as he rubbed my back,

My mother grabbed my hand tightly,

"Let's go sweetheart..." she encouraged me and before I knew it I was taking the first step to a doctor's office where my life would either be healthy and free from worry or a nightmare of possible death. I hoped that optimism would work this time, I sighed and closed my eyes before putting on a brave face and thinking of life rather than death.


	21. Chapter 20 A Cruel World

Thank you guys for the reviews once again, truly appreciated!

**Chapter 20**

**A Cruel World**

I sat in the hospital room just staring at the pale blue wall that had cracks within it; this room had obviously been the same for quite a few years. I didn't like hospitals and it was probably incredibly obvious, being her on several occasions throughout the past few months had been pure and utter hell and now there was a possibility that I was carrying a disease.

The doctor who sat at his desk just clicking the mouse to the computer in front of him was subscribing me pain medication for the abdominal cramps that I had been receiving more than often since that night I had been attacked. I sat in the black chair; the doctor had asked if both my mother and Emmett could wait outside, he wanted to talk to me alone. It had been a few weeks since I had been given the tests for both HIV/AIDS and pregnancy. I frowned at the thought of both of them, I was almost one hundred per cent sure that I was not pregnant as my time of the month had passed not long ago.

I began to tap my fingers on the side of the chair nervously; sitting in a small room in pure silence could be extremely uncomfortable, especially since I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears. I looked at my doctor and studied his expression; I wanted to see if I could guess what he was thinking which was of course impossible but maybe he would show a little emotion that would determine my fate. But he had a constant look of calmness that spread across his face, I honestly did not know how doctors could do their job so well especially when dealing with people's emotions.

I could not be successful in a career such as that one, as I sat in silence just thinking about the medicine business I heard him sigh deeply which caught my attention immediately. Turning to look at him once again, I could tell that he was ready to tell me what my condition was and I did not know if I was ready to hear it but I had no choice. I gulped down a bunch of nerves that had been sitting in my throat since I had entered this room; I clasped my hands together and waited for his voice to sound. He looked up from the computer screen full of writing with his dark framed glasses that were professional looking and stared at me directly in the eyes with a warmness that you would not expect from a doctor. As he cleared his throat, I braced myself for the verdict and held my breath,

"Rosalie, I have looked through the tests that we had given you a few weeks ago and I would like to go over a few serious things if that is alright with you?" he asked with a confident voice, the warmness had gone and the worries had come back.

With a nod, I gave permission for him to continue with what he obviously needed to tell me, he let out a small sigh which to me sounded apologetic as he lifted up a sheet of paper that had many, many lines of writing on it. I found myself biting on my bottom lip to the point that I could taste my own blood, with a frown I waited for him to tell me.

"It is an extremely unfortunate situation that you have been forced into, Rosalie and I apologize for the hell you have been through so far," he began with that sentence that made my heart sink, if this was the way that the conversation was heading then it was nothing but downhill from here on.

"The tests are extremely accurate at finding things that are not quite right with the body and that includes finding diseases, infections and many other related things and the test that you had was one of the most accurate..." he suddenly looked down at his hands and pressed his lips into a hard line.

My heart began to pump faster, I could feel my body begin to shake with a fear that I had only experienced once and that was when I saw my father being shot, and I was truly terrified. With a hard glance of his icy eyes, he put the piece of paper down onto the wooden desk,

"And I am extremely sorry to inform you that you have contracted the HIV virus."

The words seemed to echo in my head, I felt my hands go ice cold and legs go numb as butterflies twirled in my stomach making me feel sick, that moment did not seem real. It all seemed like a great big dream that I had been entwined in, I felt like a fly caught in a spider web.

I felt like a person at a top of a building ledge with no other option but to jump, either way you put it my life was over. I closed my eyes and felt an overwhelming rush of emotion rush through my body, anger, sadness and torture bolted through me at lightning speed as my brain processed everything. I clenched my fists tightly around the sides of the chair to the point where my hands were cramping with pure pain and somehow the physical pain soothed the emotional pain.

I clenched my teeth down against each other and felt the first of the tears flow down my face, I had the utter right to be angry, I did not deserve this, nobody did. What was it about me that God hated so much if he existed? I frowned and shook my head, I actually did not give a shit anymore, I was done.

Standing from the chair with legs like jelly, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and took a deep breath in,

"Rosalie, I would like to talk to you about the available treatments that we have for this disease, please, let me help you?" he asked as he stood up from his desk.

I shook my head,

"To be honest, I have no time for talking right now, I need to be alone and I don't want to think about anything or anyone right now. Just leave me alone," I said in the calmest tone I could muster at that moment which was still an angry hiss.

The doctor nodded and stayed silent, I shook my head and turned around punching the wall with my fist angrily, the wall cracked further. My knuckles were scraped and bleeding but I couldn't feel any physical pain right then, I was numb. Growling in anger, I grabbed the door handle to the door and pulled it open, crashing it against the wall as I stormed out into the corridor with my head filled with things that made me want to explode into a million pieces.

Rushing through the corridor, I wanted to get out of that hospital right then and there. Holding back a scream that I desperately needed to get out of me, I stormed through the waiting room and noticed Esme, Edward and Emmett waiting by that stupid water fountain with their stupid smiling expressions.

I hated them right now; I hated everybody and everything right now. Esme noticed me immediately, her eyes filled with emotion as she wanted to know what was wrong with me. I hoped that she knew just by looking at me that things were ruined for me, I stood in the middle of the waiting room just breathing in and out heavily. Esme stood with a look of complete horror on her face as she grabbed Edward to notice me, he saw me and his smile disappeared. Emmett was the last to notice me; all three of them were looking with terrified expressions.

"Life's a bitch!" I shouted with anger that I needed to get out of my system "my life's a bitch, first I get raped and now I find out that I am carrying the HIV virus!" I growled through my teeth as I tried to control myself from hitting somebody.

I watched as my mother's face crumpled, she raised her hands to her face as tears streamed down her face, emotions worked in a funny way as tears began to fall down my face. Edward was in shock, he didn't know how to act, and Emmett was staring through me with tears that settled in his eyes.

"Looks like my life is truly over now, no chance of a future for me!" I said angrily through tears that consumed me,

I sighed and shook my head.

"Rosalie, come here!" Esme cried as she took a step toward me with her arms wide open for me,

I shook my head, this was not a time for me to be comforted, I needed to get a whole load of anger off my chest and I needed to do that alone. At that moment my views changed, it didn't seem too bad if I were to lift a gun and chase those bastards down and shoot them in the head, at least I would get the justice that I truly deserved.

"I need to be alone right now, let me be alone!" I said before rushing past them and towards the hospital exit doors.

As I stepped outside into the fresh air, I began to sob tears of sorrow, I thought after all the torture and hurt that I would find happiness but I guess that was something that was not going to happen. I ran down the hospital steps and into freedom, I needed to find peace for myself or I knew that I would not survive another day in this cruel world.


	22. Chapter 21 A Terrible Mistake

**thank you guys for the reviews once again, i couldn't help but laugh, no I do not hate Rosalie's character, in fact she is my favourite character in the entire Twilight Saga which makes it incredibly enjoyable to do different story plots with her. And this story will contain a few more twists to it so be prepared for a few surprises to come. And thank you guys for the support, you are the reason that makes writing these stories enjoyable! Thanks, DMcInk. **

_**Chapter 21**_

_**A Terrible Mistake**_

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I stood there staring at the glass double doors as my daughter ran away, I didn't follow her, and she didn't want me to. The doctor had just informed her that she had contracted a disease that was both life threatening and incurable.

I could feel the tears prick within my eyes at the thought of her pain, why did this have to happen to my child? I turned to look at Edward who had his eyes closed, I wondered what he was doing when I realised that he was holding back a rush of emotion, I was broken and helpless.

I could do nothing now, God's awful work had been done, if there was a God I hated him with every ounce of passion I had left in my tired body. Not only was my child going through one of the worst things that a human being could go through, my husband was in the hospital recovering from a bullet wound and believing that everything was now fine.

How could I go to him and tell him that our daughter had AIDS? I couldn't, I felt my heart stop and my blood run cold at the thought of it, the pain of even thinking about it was unbearable. I had a lot of anger within me that I knew would not go away, why were my family the ones to suffer? I felt my son's hand hold onto my shoulder as he tried his best to comfort me, I couldn't help but feel ridiculous, I was completely fine yet I was getting the comfort.

My daughter needed comfort, she needed to be told that she was going to be okay, I did not see why that was too much to ask, her happiness was everything to me. I sighed deeply and reached up to stroke Edward's hand gently, I looked into his emerald green eyes that matched my own and smiled without happiness. It was all too much, I could feel a lump swell in the back of my throat, I really thought about what my daughter had been through.

I really began to see the amount of suffering that she had endured and I cried for her, I would swap lives with my baby if I knew that she could experience the beauty of life that she had not yet seen properly. If only this darkness could be lifted, if only we could move on with our lives and start over. I shook my head at the thought, it was impossible and I felt like a failure that I could not do anything.

I gulped back and looked around the almost empty waiting room, it was quiet, and the few people who were seated were trying to pretend that they weren't looking at us but it was obvious that they were interested in what was going on. I ignored their curious faces and turned to look at Emmett who was sitting in one of the chairs with his face in the palms of his hands.

It was the first time I had ever seen him cry and I felt my chin tremble with sadness at the sight of his pain, he was in love with my daughter and seeing him react to the pain that she was going through was heart wrenching. I sighed and decided that we could not stay standing here; it was time to tell Carlisle about the awful truth that we had just learned, but as I began to move towards the hall doors I heard a loud voice shout my name out which caught me utterly by surprise.

"Mrs Hale!" I turned to see Rosalie's doctor almost running towards me with a panicked look on his elderly looking face,

I sighed glumly as he stopped a few feet away from me, his expression was incredibly shocked with immediately told me that something was terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry," he said with a quickness "But there has been a huge mistake!" he almost shouted as he ran his fingers through his balding grey hair.

I frowned at his words that seemed extremely serious, my heart began to race at what he was about to tell me, surely there could not be even more bad news than what we had just received.

"What do you mean, doctor?" I asked as I shook my head with confusion, I didn't understand what he was trying to say here and I wanted to know as soon as possible.

"Rosalie's test results were mixed up with another young girl named Rosalie; your daughter does not have the disease that I told her that she had. Your daughter is completely healthy, Mrs Hale!" he said in a rush,

I felt a sudden rush of emotion flood through my system, it was a mistake? I felt my heart racing at the fact that my daughter was going to be okay but I could not deny the anger that was filled within me, I frowned at the doctor with fury that consumed me.

"You told my daughter she had HIV!" I shouted with fierceness as I stepped face to face with him "You are a doctor, are you not smart enough to check names before you give them news that could be life changing, my daughter is somewhere crying her eyes out because she thinks she is carrying a disease because of you!" I screamed as I pointed at him.

Edward came by my side and quickly pulled me away,

"Mum, she's fine, Rosalie's going to be okay!" he smiled with tears that that had risen in his eyes,

Emmett ran towards us with the biggest grin I had seen him with; he clenched his hands unto fists and punched the air with utter delight which made me laugh with happiness.

"I need to go and find her, Esme; I need to tell her the news!" he boomed with the grin that was beautiful to look at.

I nodded in agreement,

"Go and find her, Emmett, I need to tell her father this story!" I laughed as he ran as fast as he could towards the exit,

And a lot of people said that true love didn't exist anymore, I looked at Emmett and Rosalie and knew that they were the exception. I smiled and looked at my son who was confused about the whole day today, I took his hand and we walked towards the hallway doors that would lead us to Carlisle. I held onto him tightly, I felt more protective of my children now than I ever had before, I couldn't wait to see my daughter again.


	23. Chapter 22 Mending A Heart

_**thank you guys for ALL the reviews again, i love all reviews because it helps me in creating perfect stories, you are all amazing and thank you for sticking with this story because I really enjoy writing it. DMcInk.**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Mending A Heart**_

**~Emmett's POV~**

Running through those hospital doors was like running through the gates of heaven, I had not felt so amazing in my whole life. The sensations in my body were buzzing wildly with excitement as I pictured Rose's face when I told her that she was going to be okay, then maybe we could finally start our lives like we should have a few months ago. I sprang down the concrete steps of the hospital grounds and towards the main road that I would cross to get to the forests that surrounded this part of town.

The problem was that I had no idea where Rosalie would have went, she quite clearly stated that she wanted to be alone so she obviously was aiming for a place that was secluded, where she wouldn't be bothered by people. I tried to think of all the places in town where she would have gone, it was difficult to think of all the locations because she could quite easily have gone to a place that I didn't know of but there was no harm in looking in the areas that she could be. I sighed and crossed the road as I thought of the one place where we had gone to a few weeks ago, Peace Park; it was probably the quietest place in the town.

I knew that people went there to meditate or pray, it had both a calming and nice feel about it and Rosalie had a special connection with that place. I ran my hand through my hair and began to walk towards Peace Park with nerves, they weren't bad nerves but they were excited ones that made the tips of my fingers tingle. I could not wait for the moment that I caught sight of her beautiful face again, I wanted to be the one to tell her that her broken life was over and that she was able to start fresh again with no worries.

I was going to make sure that she was going to be okay and that was a true fact. I walked through the light green grass of the field that led to the forest and the smell of nature and fresh rain caught my attention, the world was a beautiful place and I couldn't understand why the arrogant and purely cruel actions of human beings could destroy such a place of brilliance. I couldn't understand why people went out of the ways to deliberately hurt somebody else for no good reason and that is what angered me, how could Royce and Mike have no sense of humanity in them , raping and assaulting an innocent young girl was beyond disgusting.

I still wanted them to die, the fact that they did that out of fun made me sick to my stomach, I wondered how their reactions would change if they were the victims. I chuckled to myself because it was quite clear that they would experience what Rosalie had endured when they are thrown in prison. I sighed and pushed past the branches of a few trees to get onto the proper trail, I hoped Rosalie was at Peace Park because I wanted to get her home so she could get some sleep. With all the stress that was on her plate, it had to have been exhausting and she still believed that she was dying.

I shoved my hands into the front pockets of my worn out blue jeans and looked around me to make sure that I was going in the right direction, the forest was huge and it was so easy to lose your way. As I got further into the forest it didn't help that the trail was beginning to disappear and there were no directions so I had to use instincts and mines weren't that great. With a great sigh of frustration, I stormed through the mud on the ground and dodged past large puddles, I didn't want to ruin my new trainers.

Just as I thought that I had gotten myself well and truly lost, I saw the faint movement of people, I was close to the entrance of the car park that was beside the park. I was hoping that she was there; I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, as I climbed out of the final parts of the forest I landed on solid concrete. Looking around at the grey skies, it looked as if it was going to rain again quite soon so I proceeded to go through the car park and towards the large metal gates that lead into the park.

It looked as if it was quite empty today, there were only three or four cars parked so this seemed to be a perfect place for being alone. As I came to the gates there were three young people standing with each other discussing something school related, I decided to ask if they had seen Rosalie, it was a long shot but it was worth a try.

"Hey!" I said as I stood a few feet from the teenagers who looked at me with concerned expressions, they were intimidated by me,

I smiled to lighten the mood of the awkward situation,

"Have you seen a girl that I'm looking for, she's blonde, around 5"9..., she's called Rosalie?" I asked hoping that they would say yes and if not then I would still look around for her.

They looked at each other, the young Asian girl shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, but the red headed girl who was tall and skinny nodded.

"I saw her under the arched shelter a while ago, she was running out of the rain, I don't know if she's still there but you should go in that direction to check..." the red headed girl said as she pointed into the park,

I nodded and thanked her before entering the park. The fact that she was here earlier made my heart beat, I hoped that she was still underneath the shelter; it would be amazing to see her. I almost ran through the park but I kept my composure as I quickly looked around before coming to a hill that lead up to a structure that I guessed was the shelter.

I couldn't see anybody yet because it was impossible to as the trees were hiding most of the arch. I slowly climbed up the steep grassy hill until I got to the trees, pushing past the branched with annoyance I finally got a view of the shelter directly. And what I saw was beautiful. She was sitting with her head in her hands, her blonde locks hiding her gorgeous face as she hummed to herself quietly. She stopped humming when she heard my footsteps,

"Go away please, this is my shelter for the moment!" she said with an irritated voice that was filled with hatred,

It was upsetting to see her so depressed and detached from the world but I was here to change everything.

"Rosalie..." I sighed as I stepped closer to her,

She froze and slowly raised her head to look at me; I could see the tears on her cheeks and in her eyes,

"Emmett?" she gasped in shock, I watched her blue eyes widen with shock,

I walked towards her and she stood up, wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrapped my own around her waist.

"Rosalie, I have something to tell you..." I began but her expression turned from shock to anger which surprised me completely, she looked furious with me,

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" she hissed "Because I have a disease, you're going to go leave me?"

I frowned and shook my head,

"No!" I answered,

She rolled her eyes and sat back down in the shelter.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I don't blame you, I'm damaged goods, and you deserve a lot better Emmett..." she sighed with sadness again,

I stormed towards her and pulled her up by her arm,

"You're not damaged goods..." I said "You don't have a disease," I told her.

She frowned at me and it was obvious that she didn't believe me,

"I f that is your way to make me feel better then it is not working, Emmett, I have HIV!" she growled angrily as a fresh bunch of tears filled her eyes.

I chuckled and shook my head,

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" she screamed as she punched my arm as hard as she could, it didn't hurt a bit, she was gorgeous when she was angry.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into me, I kissed her lips with the love that swelled inside me for her,

"The doctor made a mistake, Rosie, you don't have HIV, you're fine..." I pulled back and smiled into her ocean coloured eyes as I held her face between by hands.

She pulled away with a confused look on her face,

"Is this a sick joke?" she asked as she began to shake with emotion "I'm really fine?"

I nodded with a grin and I watched as the gorgeous smile that I had missed appeared on her face again, she squealed with excitement and jumped into my arms. I held her tightly, I didn't want to let her go as she cried with joy, and it was the most amazing moment that I had experienced with her.

"Emmett?"

I smiled and looked at her with a nod,

"Will you take me to the hospital?" she said as she tried to hold back all of her emotions "I need to see my father..."

I laughed and nodded,

"Okay, come on," I said as I took hold of her hand within mine,

She smiled at me with true love and I kissed the top of her head, I was glad that she was fine, seeing Carlisle would mend all of her broken heart but one thing was true, she sure mended mine.


	24. Chapter 23 Fly Like A Butterfly

**here's another chapter for you guys :)**

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Fly Like A Butterfly**_

**~Carlisle's POV~**

I sat in that damn hospital bed listening to Esme as she told me what that doctor had told my daughter, I wanted to break his neck in several places, how the hell did he manage to mix the names up. I sighed and shook my head, today was the day that I was able to leave the hospital and go home, it should have been a good time for me because I was sick of this room that was too hot in days and too cold at nights.

But I wanted to see my daughter, I had not seen her in several days and I missed her personality, I missed her face and her funny stories about the patients in the waiting area and the nurse's conversations about their husbands. Rosalie was a very entertaining young girl and she made my day go by much smoother, I sat up and pushed the pathetic white covers of the bed aside to let the heat out that was bothering me.

I didn't understand how a hospital could run like this and not be complained about, I certainly would be complaining, this was ridiculous. I looked at my son who stood by the hospital room door, Edward was staring out the window, and he looked strangely pale today,

"Edward, son, come sit down beside your mother?" I asked and he looked down at me with a sigh as he entered the room with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his hair was spiked up in the strange fashionable way and he was wearing too much aftershave that made me feel sick.

Boys in today's world are much more different than the boys twenty years ago, always concerned about their looks nowadays, much too worried about their physical appearance. Esme smiled and patted his shoulder and he smiled into her eyes, Esme had a special place in her heart for Edward, he was the apple of her eye.

It was strange that Edward was a mother's boy and Rosalie was my little girl, I looked down at my hands as I thought about Edward and my relationship. I was sometimes too hard on him, I shouted at him for not being a proper man and I felt guilty for that. Edward was an incredible young man, he was caring and sensitive, and he was concerned about people's emotions and was a great boy to his mother, something that I never was. I grew up like my own father, I didn't show emotions and I didn't sit with my mother and appreciate her for what she had done for me, something that I regret deeply, I gulped as I thought about my mother.

I sighed and looked at my wife, Esme was such a beautiful woman, such a loving and caring mother and I had no idea why she had stayed with me for all of these years, I was incredibly grateful for her support and love. But I needed to take her advice on board, I needed to become a better father, it was unfair of me to treat Rosalie like a princess and Edward like nothing, I wanted a strong relationship with my son. He was going to become a much better man than I ever was. I looked at his hand that was on the side of the bed and I gripped onto it which caught him by utter surprise, I smiled at him with a kindness,

"Edward, I'm sorry son..." I apologized as I tried to control the emotion that was desperate to show but maybe it was a good thing to show my feelings, it was not a bad thing to cry when you needed to.

I felt a tear roll down the side of my face and Edward gulped as his hand gripped mines, he knew what I was sorry for and he nodded as he stayed silent as the tears were now showing in his eyes as well as mine.

"I love you," I said, I felt brilliant after telling my son that, it was something I should have been telling him every day but I neglected to do so,

Esme was in awe of the situation,

"I love you too, dad." He replied with a shaky voice.

I smiled and leaned forward to cuddle him, it was an amazing moment and I loved every moment of it, his face lit up after our exchanged emotions that had been buried deep for some amount of time. I smiled and leaned back in my bed, but the smile disappeared in an instant as a blonde haired girl stood at the door with mascara down her cheeks and her bright blue eyes looking at me. Emmett stood behind her with a faint smile as he encouraged her in, I watched as a smile filled her face and I returned the smile with happiness, my daughter was fine. She quickly came towards me and I stood up off of the bed and took her in my arms. I heard her break down in my embrace, I was sure that they were tears of happiness as I stroked the back of her head, Esme stood up and wrapped her arms around us both as did Edward. Emmett stood and watched us with happiness, I couldn't have been happier at that moment in time,

"Rosalie, sweetheart, you're okay..." I soothed her as Esme kissed her cheek softly,

The amount of shit that my daughter had been through was absolutely devastating but it was all over now and I was going to make sure that she got back on track with her life. She was not going to be held back by the awful things that hurt her; she was going to become a better person out of all the tragedy. Rosalie was going to be like a butterfly, she was going to fly into the world with a purpose and she would find herself again, my family was going to be just fine. I couldn't have been more proud of both of my children as I held them close, I felt a tear come to my eye knowing that they were growing up into adults, I didn't want to let them go but I had to, they were amazing people who had full lives ahead of them.


	25. The End Picture Perfect

_**Well guys, the end has come to this story, i hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the support of this story, your reviews have been incredibly appreciated and hopefully I will be creating another story quite shortly, DMcInk. :) x**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Picture Perfect**_

It had been nine months since all of the drama had passed, Royce and Mike faced the judge and jury after I had told the police what had happened. Having to be in that courtroom with both of my attackers staring at me with the coldest of eyes was such a nervous task to do, but it all went by smoothly.

In the end Royce got twelve years for rape and assault, Mike got eight years for assault and allowing Royce to go through with my rape. To be honest, I wished that they were thrown behind bars for the rest of their lives, the amount of shit that they had put me and my family through was unbelievable and to think that they would be free in a few years to do the same exact thing to another young girl.

I stood at the kitchen sink in my new apartment that my father had helped me get, I looked outside at Emmett who was with Jasper and Edward, they were trying to build a beautiful table for outside by scratch. They hadn't even started and it seemed as if they were having trouble, I laughed as Emmett always had the need to take hold of the situation and control what the other two were doing which only resulted in arguments. I smiled and washed the final dishes, placing them on the draining rack before wiping my hands dry with the blue towel that lay beside the kettle.

"Rose!"

I turned around to see Alice holding a bouquet of different types of beautiful flowers, I gasped with a frown of puzzlement,

"Alice, what are these for?" I asked with a chuckle as she handed them to me, I couldn't help but gaze at the expensive looking roses and lilies.

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders as she removed her jacket and walked through the hall with it, I followed her as she hung her coat on the coat stand,

"I saw them in town today and thought of you, it was no big deal!" she laughed as she walked into my living room with a sigh.

I smiled and walked to the oak table that stood in the middle of the room, there was a vase that was placed there that Bella had given me as a gift for the new house,

"These look really expensive, Alice, you can't just buy me stuff like this. Now I have to go and find something for you!" I said as I shook my head placing the flowers in the vase, I stood there admiring them for a moment before turning to my tiny friend.

She rolled her big blue eyes and shook her head as she sat down on the leather sofa,

"Rosalie, they were half price, it's no big deal and you love flowers and since I haven't got you something for your house yet, take them as something extra!" she smiled "And it was Jasper's money, not mines!"

I couldn't help but laugh, Alice had such a huge personality I didn't know what to do with it sometimes, and I sighed and walked towards Alice and sat on the sofa beside her.

"Are you okay, Rosalie?" Alice asked as she looked at me with soft eyes,

I frowned, It wasn't like Alice to ask questions like that and I was confused,

"I'm fine, why?" I said as I turned to face her more properly.

She shrugged her shoulders with a brief smile,

"I just worry about you sometimes, about how you're feeling..."

I smiled, Alice was sweet, she had a soft spot for me and I had a feeling that she was becoming extremely clingy to me because she was afraid that something bad was going to happen to me, what she didn't know was that all the negativity had left my body a while ago.

"I'm doing just fine, Alice, you don't have to worry about me, my life has been amazing recently and I am having a brilliant time with Emmett and our new life together,"

Alice smiled and laughed,

"Well good because sometimes I get the feeling that you might be depressed but that's probably my crazy anxiety again, you know how I get..." she rolled her eyes

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder,

"You're a great friend, Alice, what would I do without my midget?" I grinned.

She huffed playfully and pushed me away,

"You'd get bored without me; I am the personality of your life!" She said as she raised her hands in the air.

I nodded in agreement,

"So, how are you and Jasper getting along?" I asked with curiosity,

She smiled nervously and I knew that something was wrong,

"He's mad at me..." she sighed as her smile disappeared.

I frowned and looked at her seriously,

"why?" I asked with concern,

She shrugged her shoulders,

"I spent too much money recently, he's pissed off because he was saving for a new car and now he hasn't got the money because of me..."

I cocked an eyebrow,

"I thought he let you go crazy with his credit card?" I asked.

She nodded,

"To a limit but I crossed that limit because I bought diamond ring for my mother who he hates by the way, I never thought he would explode because of it but now he's not talking to me..., at all."

I knew when Alice said diamond ring it wasn't going to be in the hundreds of dollars, it was going to be in the thousands of dollars and when she said that the savings for Jasper's new car were gone, it was a lot of thousands she had spent.

"He can't blame you for that, he knows what you're like with money and he was the one who gave you the card, he never said anything about the savings before that..."

She looked at me with guilt,

"You did know?" I asked with shock,

She nodded and sighed,

"Yes, but my mother really wanted that ring and since my dad refused to get her it I thought I would help."

I groaned,

"Alice, you have to learn to say no sometimes, you can't please everyone and it's a damn ring, Jasper needs a car, your mother doesn't need a ring..."

She nodded but she was silent for a few moments, I shook my head, Alice had a problem with money and it needed to be sorted out before she went and bought something crazy for a huge amount of money again. I turned to face her; she had her face turned away from me,

"You have to go to an OCD class or something because that is not right, you've practically ruined Jasper's dream of getting that car, that's incredibly silly of you." I almost shouted at her, I didn't know where that emotion came from but I found myself getting angry with her,

She slowly turned her head towards me and I saw something I did not expect what so ever, she was crying floods of tears in silence.

"Alice..." I said as I raised my eyebrows, I didn't realise how guilty she was and it obviously was killing her inside,

I sighed and pulled her into my arms.

"You know what, just forget everything I just said, money is an object, love is much stronger, Alice. Jasper will come around after he remembers how amazing you are, he can't stay mad at a little thing like you!"

She laughed slightly as she wiped away the tears from her face but unfortunately the mascara had run down her face,

"But I'm an idiot, Rose!" she said,

I laughed,

"Who isn't sometimes?" I responded, suddenly and unexpectedly, Jasper walked into the living room with his hands on his hips before he saw Alice's expression.

I turned to look at her and realised that her bottom lip was trembling, she was going to burst out into tears again,

"Alice?" he asked with a confused expression "Why are you crying?"

He lowered his hands and walked towards her with concern as she pulled her to her feet easily and into his arms.

"I'm sorry!" she said "I will pay the money back to your account as soon as I can!"

Jasper chuckled and shook his head,

"Alice, be quiet, you're not going to pay anything back, I would not let you do that..."

She looked up at him with confusion,

"But you were so mad..."

He nodded,

"I overreacted, now let's just forget about the damn money and come outside, you too Rosalie."

I frowned,

"Is the table finished?" I asked with a smile,

He shook his head,

"No table is going to get finished with Emmett in the picture; your boyfriend is an asshole when it comes to building shit!"

I laughed and nodded, Emmett could be extremely controlling of others when he was trying to build something, he was convinced that he could get anything finished without anybody else's help.

"So why do we have to go outside?" I asked with a frown,

Jasper laughed with a smile,

"You'll see..."

I was still utterly confused but I followed him anyway, Alice looked as confused as me. As we got outside, Edward was standing by the pile of wood that was not yet together, he looked pissed off but then again he always looked that way. Emmett stood smiling at me, Alice and Jasper stood beside Edward when suddenly I heard a familiar voice,

"Sorry I'm late, my bitch of a boss kept me in later!"

I smiled as I saw Bella running towards me,

"Hey, Rosalie," she smiled as she kissed my cheek and cuddled me.

Edward shrugged his shoulders at Bella and hissed at her for being late although I didn't see why everybody seemed excited; it was just a stupid table being built. Emmett came towards me with a grin, his beautiful blue eyes were filled with a happiness that made me all warm inside, and he took my hand in his,

"I love you Rosalie Hale..." he smiled as he took my hand to his lips and kissed it.

I frowned, something seemed really weird about this situation and it all fell into place when Emmett got down on one knee. I felt my heart race and the blood rush to my head,

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked as my breathing got heavy,

He coughed and looked at me with love,

"Rosalie, I love you with all my heart and ever since the first moment I laid my eyes on you I knew that I wanted to marry you..., so Rosie, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled a small blue box from the pocket of his shirt.

I gasped as he opened the box and revealed the most beautiful ring I had seen in my life, the diamond sparkled with a gorgeous effect,

"Yes, Emmett, I will marry you..." I said as I felt tears fill my eyes; this was the happiest moment of my entire life.

He smiled and took the ring, placing it on my wedding finger with pride; he kissed my hand and stood again. I heard a load of clapping but it faded into the background as I kissed the lips of Emmett and my heart pounded with true love. It was that moment that I realised that I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man; I made a wish for every girl out in the world that they would find the man of their dreams someday.

"This is amazing!" Alice cried out with excitement "I'm already planning my wedding in my head!"

I heard Jasper groan,

"Here we go, thanks a lot Emmett!" Jasper shook his head as he looked at Alice who was smiling widely at him.

I couldn't help but laugh but my attention was on Emmett, he kissed my forehead and pulled me into his embrace with a soft smile,

"You've been through so much shit, Rosie; I can't wait to give you the love and care you deserve..."

I couldn't wait either, my life was perfect so far and I wanted it to be perfect for many years to come, all the anger had disappeared from my life and the cold despair that I had carried around for many horrible months had faded into goodness. I couldn't wait for the next chapter to my life, I couldn't wait for the happily ever after to begin.


End file.
